Grimm rebirth rewrite
by epic insanity666
Summary: I do not have a summery at the moment so this will be it, so be patient for i will think of one
1. Prologue

Souls Rebirth

**I do not own Rwby, that honored belonged to Monty Oum, god bless his soul.**

_Legends, stories scattered through time, mankind has become quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past, Man born from dust, strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born in an unforgiving world, an eventable darkness, creatures of destruction, The creatures of Grimm, set there sights on man and all of his creations, these forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existance to void._

_However even the smallest sparks of hope, is even to ignite change, and in time Man's passion, resourcefullness and Enginuity led them to the tools the would help even the odds, this power was appropriatly named, Dust._  
_Natures wrath in hand, man lit there way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilisation and more importantly... Life._  
_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return..._

_But they don't know the futures light._

The world was a dark and cold void, ruins of golden statues scattered the world of one great pride, the only structure left standing was that of a oval palace, the rusting patterns of gold and silver littered the top to the bottom, inside there sat seven figures, all looking weak as the voids clouds above roared with thunder, all sitting in silence until a man, in Traditional Samurai leggings and a crimson red under shirt stood up, looking skinny to the bone with Gray fire smoking from his scalp, leaning onto a Traditional O-katana, he coughed deeply before speaking in a hoarse and pained voice.

"We must restore ourselves if we are to continue protecting the innocent" the man said in pain as the six remaining figures looked towards him, one looking half healthy spoke, his clothing in tatters and brunt slightly.

"And how would we do that, the only way i can think of would be to go through another cycle of reincarnaton" the man spoke with a high rocky voice, getting looks from the others who seemed to share a look between one another before nodding.

"That seems to be an excellent idea Brother" The Samurai said with a smile before a bone like man spoke with an aquatic echoed voice, his eyes neon blue.

"We'll have to reside in the same world than, to help each other grow back to strength, something we should've done millenia ago" the aquatic man spoke in respect.

"Than it shall be done, I'm sure Kushia-san will keep an eye on all of us from Olympus" The Samurai said again, this voice filled with hope and pride before they began to shimmer ever so slightly, awaring the Six individuals.

"It seems she's already watching us, A mother would be concerned for her Child, don't you believe Yangu?" the man said with a smile as the youngest of the six let out a fox like smirk before the Samurai faded from view, making them smile in hope as one by one they slowly faded into reincarnation, leaving the Youngest with a man in full leather armor, holding a bow and quiver on his back.

"We will meet each other again Yangu, I promise, for we all have a bond, especially you Zecromac" the man said before vanishing, leaving the two younger beings alone until they smirked.

"See you on the other side" the two said before both vanishing.

Everything was dark for Zecromac, his body slowly changing into a young child, his eyes opening to show pure golden iris', his ears growing and moving to the top of his scalp, his face scowling in agony as his body shrunk even more into a healthy new born, his hair nothing but a small tuff of black, feeling himself grow weak repeatedly with less air until finally his world lit up to show that of a hospital, opening his eyes he made a gurgling sound before letting out a loud squeal, stopping at the sound of another more high pitched cry, leading his body feeling itself in a warm soft embrace only a mother would give, making him look up to see a woman smiling tiredly with pure auburn colored hair with a pair of fox ears, making him blink if he could before forcing himself a cute, toothless smile while giggling.

Just in time for a man to move into view, showing his own black hair with wolf ears, showing blood red eyes with a proud shine to them before he turned to the woman, changing the proudness to true loving ones, making Zecromac smile before hearing two names.

They will be named Anya and Allan Sorrows"

**(Hey if your reincarnated without a family you wouldn't even give a damn when in the next life you do)**

**NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT**

**The characters will be having there own life stories in this one up to Beacon Academy or a few years before whichever one you like.**

**I'd like to thank the readers for reading this, for it is a rewrite of Grimm rebirth, just a different name,so please feel free to review, this is also a prologuejust to say.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First born Soul of Judgement

The Hospital was full of noise, well, one of the rooms was, the sounds of a woman's cry of agony and annoyance was heard among the patients, the Doctors moving back and forth were in panic mode at the symptoms of Increase body heat of the child, the unborn child to be exact, the Future Mother's cries increased in volume if possible as the final push was in effect, with the woman panting like a marathon runner until she gasped at the sounds of gasping came from the Doctors and Nurses, and husband, making the Mother grunt forward, desperate to see her child from the silence until she could hear soft cries, making her eyes water with a pained smile as the child moved in the doctors hands, though it wasn't the moving that was odd...

it was the Black crystals in its scalp.

"I-is my Child ok?" the woman questioned in fear as the doctor blinked in awe until he snapped back to reality (Ope there goes gravity).

Turning to the mother before smiling while holding the infant to her arms, making her look at the crystals until she noticed it was actually Coal, making her eyes widen as her Husband approached.

"What is it Dianne?" he questioned in fear until the coal suddenly caught a blue flame, making the recently new parents flinch with the doctors, only to feel the room cool down.

"His, hair... it's fire" Dianne said in awe as she risked touching the flames, gasping with her hand pulling away, not by the heat but the cold.

"Fuyu Inferuno, that's his name" the mother said proudly towards her husband, who in turn held a loving smile as he slowly leaned down to the child, quickly kissing the forehead before chuckling.

"I see why you named him that now"

"Oh please, knowing you, you would've named him after a celebrity like Jack from Achieve men" Dianne said with a smile, not noticing the Bronze colored eyes looking up to them.

13 years later

The Shine of the sun glared through the crack in the curtains, making the occupant of the room stir in deep sleep, facing away from the light to show a content smile while adjusting the bed sheets over his form, not noticing a girls head peek through the bedroom door to show a bright smile as she snuck towards the bed, moving faster before lunging at the sleeping boy, only to feel herself held in the air by said teen who was rubbing his eyes with his free arm, not noticing his white hair erupt in blue flames

"Good morning Crista" Fuyu yawned tiredly while adjusting his shirt before dropping the girl on the bed, walking out the door in time to avoid a pillow meant for his head, smiling at the yelling childs voice as he walked down a set of stairs, letting Dianne cook breakfast, turning around to jump at the sight of Fuyu, blinking as his mother threw the hot frying pan in the air in surprise, making her gasp until Fuyu caught the pan though not by the handle.

"Fuyu, I told you to hold by the handle, though thank you for catching it" Dianne said with relief as her son placed the hot pan down on the sink, not noticing the smoke slowly rising from it before running water onto his hand, seeing more smoke rise.

"I still don't know how your body resists the heat, I never even had contact with Dust from what your grand parents have been saying..." Dianne said with a frown as Fuyu yawned tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

"Crista woke you up didn't she?" the mother questioned as the boy nodded with a smile, despite how annoying the girl may be she was his sister, a young annoying one though.

"She never learns does she, you can't sneak up on you, the all powerful older brother." Dianne said with a proud smile before setting three plates on the kitchen bench, getting a spatula out and setting down Pancakes.

"Its annoying on your birthday's as well" she added with a pout while Fuyu chuckled.

"It isn't my fault i can feel other's body heat" the young boy defended before looking around the kitchen before his mother spoke.

"You're father's at work, he left you to sleep since he doesn't need help welding anything"

"Thank Dust, I don't have to do anything interes-" Fuyu said before the Atlas scroll phone went off, making Dianne and Fuyu blink in confusion before the mother approached the device, freezing in fear at what they labelled emergency, quickly answering the screen opened to show an officer.

"Is this miss Jacobs?"

"Y-yes, who is this?" Dianne questioned in fear as the man sighed.

"I am just informing you that your husband and his co workers are being held hostage, the group of thugs are part of the white Fang, he managed to contact us before going into hiding, we will do whatever we can to save hi-" he said before the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard, making Dianne turn to see Fuyu running out the door in what could be described as battle gear, making her eyes widen as she dropped the scroll while running out the door, gasping in time to see Fuyu leap upward into the sky with a trail of black flames under his feet, heading towards the location of his father.

minutes later outside of a maintenance facility

The entire facility was in shambles, the desks and security rooms were either flipped or destroyed as multiple species of Faunus were searching, one with bull horns stood guard of the hostages, glaring at them whenever they made a move, even to the point of growling at them, his attention however was put on hold at the sudden sounds of two, almost silent thuds on the room, making him turn to an equally confused White Fang member.

"Go check what that was, I don't want any interruptions until we find that Data!" the man growled before seeing the White fang member running off with two others, running up the stairs before they all noticed a slight difference.

"Is the room growing colder or is it just me?" one of the three questioned before feeling his head punched, resulting with him going unconscious, making the remaining two gasp as they were assaulted by dark grey flames, leading to an equally infuriated Fuyu, his eyes a Bright bronze with his sclera black as night.

"This show is at an end" Fuyu growled before the two singed WF members fell into unconsciousness, sending a neon blue flames into the entrance with a smirk on his face.

inside the building.

The WF were all battle ready at the door, sweating nervously as the fire grew more intense before they stopped, letting the WF relax until the door was sent flying past them, making them turn to see one of the trapped against the wall, making them turn to see a boy walking in the hallway without a care, glaring at them angrily before he stopped, seeing their handguns trained on him before he was shrouded in white flames, making them awe before a shockwave sent them flying via the white flames, leaving all but the leader of the Group unconscious.

"Are you the one leading this raid?" Fuyu questioned with a stoned voice, making the leader chuckle softly before it became a mad cackle.

"Finally you humans are the freaks of nature, tell me, how many times have you been discriminated of?" the leader questioned insanely while pointing a Shot gun mixed with a longsword towards the boy, making Fuyu look down in thought before looking back up.

"Once, though it was a compliment instead of an insult" this answer seemed to enrage the leader, who in turn aimed his weapon and shot, only for the bullets which were fire element stop in mid air in front of Fuyu, who in turn glared.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to flee, if I ever find out your hurting innocent people again... I will turn you into ashes"

"Oh that's funny kid, Just because your human doesn't make you superior to us, even if you have the power of fire, I'll just make an example and carve you to pieces!" The man shouted while lunging forward, not noticing the weapon glow yellow before exploding, making him shout in pain until he felt a hard super-heated knee to the face, knocking him out with a burning face that would leave a scar, leaving Fuyu alone before smiling, with a O-katana glowing yellow before resting.

four years later

"So, this is Sanctum academy, I'm impressed, slightly" Fuyu mused as he looked at the front of the academy before walking forward, not noticing the odd looks from the other students.

Well it looked like he hadn't noticed but in truth he was humiliated, Why? Well, he was being forced to wear what would be described as a fire proof blanket, um, robe would be the proper appearance.

"Whose the new kid?"

"How should i know, He looks like an idiot wearing fire proof clothing"

"I heard from the teachers he has fire for hair"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah-"

"Hi, I'm Suzuki, but you can call me Suzy" the sudden introduction snapped Fuyu out of his daze, making him blink at the sudden appearance of a girl his age smiling, her hair was bright green with a bright smile.

"My name is Fuyu Inferuno, but you can call me Fu, or coldor, which everone you wish" Fuyu said with a kind smile, making the girl blush awkwardly before she perked up.

"I can give you a tour since your new, if you feel like walking" she said nervously, not noticing the soft smile gracing Fuyu's face before he gestured for her to lead.

making her smile shyly before walking beside the Mortal god.

an hour later

"And this is the cafeteria, we have free foods of any kind here, fruits, vegies, meat anything you like" Suzuki said with a smile as Fuyu stood beside her before smirking.

"Do they have Coal for snacks?" Fuyu questioned with Suzuki looking at him like he had two heads before he simply laughed,making her blush deeply.

"I was only joking, I may have Coal for hair sprouts but I don't eat it, I wouldn't say it didn't hurt if you look at the other boy back than" Fuyu stated with a tired look before his eyes caught on to a Red haired girl, making Suzuki roll her eyes with a smile.

"Who is that majestic woman?" Fuyu questioned dreamily as he followed the girl, making Suzuki giggle.

"Her names Pyrrah Nikos, the top student of this school, its hard for people to win against her in spa-"

"I wish to test that theory" Fuyu said with a glint in his eyes, making Susuki step back slightly with a gulp, snapping out of it when she noticed Fuyu approaching the now eating Pyrrah, making said girl turn to see Fuyu sit in front of her with a pleasent smile, not noticing the relieved facial of Suzuki.

"Uh, hello" Pyrrah said before Fuyu held his right hand out over the table.

"I would like to challange you to test my strength, if you'd allow it of course" Fuyu said with a smile, making Pyrrah blink before smiling kindly, taking the offered hand before pulling back at the lowered temperature.

"It seems Fuyu, that your not all names, But, what's with the fire hair?" Pyrrah questioned, rubbing her hand slightly with Fuyu chuckling.

"I don't normally notice my body temperature, also the fact I sometimes have a cold demeanor" Fuyu said before the flames on his head turn a neon blue.

"Well, I'll accept the spar" Pyrrah said before Fuyu vanished in a spark of flames, making the two female students blink in surprise before going on a search for said teen, not noticing a small crowd following.

at one of the training grounds.

the entire school stood around the arena, even the teachers stood in confusion as Pyrrah stood patiently with Suzuki at the sidelines looking around worriedly before a part of the crowd moved to show Fuyu happily eating a chicken leg beforedropping the bone into a bin, leaving him empty handed before he leaped over the large crowd before landing across from Pyrrah, showing him to be in a Samurai leggins and guards, leaving his upper torso open to show perfectly ripped muscles his right arm wearing guards with a Traditional O-katana.

"Sorry, I got hungry after i left the Cafeteria"Fuyu said with a smile, making Pyrrah and Suzuki deadpan, the only two not caught by his muscles trance.

along with the non blushing group (Cough Teachers cough).

"It's ok, as long as you don't use it against me, Charming body you have though" Pyrrah said as she unsheathed her weapon, a golden sword with red innings, making Fuyu smirk as he swiped his left hand in an arc, leaving a trail of flames before it became a shield, roaring lion for the design.

"If you may" Fuyu said with a bow, seconds before a bell rang courtesy of Suzuki, allowing the duo to charge at one another with Pyrrah spinning effortlessly before swinging her sword, Miló, towards Fuyu, who in turn simply blocked the strike with the shield, making a resonating bell ring with Pyrrah staggering back with her hand clenching in pain around the hilt, making her look at Fuyu who had a worried look before he smashed the shield into the ground, making a small shockwave in the arena with Pyrrah falling onto her back before looking up to see Fuyu holding the katana at her throat before it scattered into flames, leaving his hand free to help her.

"To be fair, I may have cheated" Fuyu said with a cheeky smile, making Pyrrah blush before feeling herself lifted up to her feet.

"We should do it again sometime... without the cheating" Pyrrah said with a smile, getting a chuckle from Fuyu.

"Is that a date offer?"

"You know what i mean"

**thank you for reading the prologue for Pyron or Fuyu if you'd like, I will keep one of the gods out for future surprises, if you've read the first version you already know, so... yeah, wait for more prologues for the others, next we will see another character from JNPR.**


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Birth of water, Soul of illusions

The forest was silent, the only sounds were that of birds chirping, flying through the trees before flying into a clearing, where a destroyed cart laid still, the birds sooner flew at the sight of a search party, three men in total, all holding looks of grim as they approached, noticing the half slaughtered human corpses with sadden features as they saw the corpse of a woman with a small bundle in her arms, the leader of the search froze momentarily at the sight of movement... from both the mother and the small bundle in her arms, making him turn to the other two.

"Get over here you two, we have a survivor!" the man yelled with the other two running to his side, allowing him to turn and point to where the unconscious form of the mother lay, which was in a small lake of water.

"Tim, get the wagon, she'll need medical support when we get back to town" the leader ordered with the other one walking to the woman, stopping still at the sight of small wisps of water moving over the womans wounds, healing slightly before icing over, with the woman shivering, opening her eyes weakly to see the man, smiling weakly in relief before holding the child closer, showing the baby boys head to be deep oceanic blue.

while this was happening the leader of the group stood beside the cart, well what remained of a wagon, stopping in his tracks to see a name mebedded into a musical box

"Oshanzu Sakkaku, oceans illusion, not a bad name" the leader said with a smile, turning to see the man carry the woman bridle like, making him smile at the sight as the two blushed.

"Come on you two we need to head back, she still needs medical attention" The man said before the man and woman moved to the wagon, seconds before another group of people arrived, taking the woman from the mans care before after an hour of silence did the group begin moving to a nearby camp, which happened to be the man who helped the woman.

"So, Phillip, how are your children, still trying to walk on baby feet?" John questioned with a smirk, making the now named Phillip roll his eyes in annoyance before looking to the young mother.

"My sister won't be able to look after them all, even with my help, Jaune is basically the cheerful one compared to his sisters" Phillip said with a sigh, thinking of his late wife before her passing, looking up to see the woman look away to her child, making it giggle playfully before holding her hair, pulling it down to make her turn to the man, who had a smile on his face, making the woman smile shyly.

six years later

the farm was warm, you'd expect that from any farm, the animals chirping and running, though the horses were enjoying the run, two boys were living the dream, one was a blonde boy wearing a small sky blue shirt and grey shorts, his hands holding the horse softly with a smile, the other boy was standing on the back of a running horse, his clothes were ocean blue, a shade deeper than the other boys and his hair, his eyes fully neon blue with a slit iris, showing a perfect smile before jumping to theback of another horse, laughing louder at his brothers yelp of surprise as the horses split apart before walking in the paddick, showing the horses the boys rode on to be the same color, Twin horses.

"Osha!,a little help!" the blonde boy yelled in fear as the horse continued running, making Osha sigh with a smile.

"Just pull the reigns back jaune!"Osha yelled with a smile,making his adopted brother pull back softly, making the horse snort softly with a whine, walking slowly towards Osha before dropping down for a rest under a tree, making Jaune "oof" as he dragged himself from the horses back, feeling himself aided by Osha who had a smile on his face, making the two laugh, not noticing a woman and man smiling proudly towards them, making them chuckle before the woman turned to the house door to see a girl holding a puppy.

"Are they riding again!?" the girl questioned in awe as Juane and Oshanzu sat beside the horse, making it shake tiredly before resting against the tree, letting Jaune sit on it while Osha climbed the tree, unnoticed by a passing horse until he dropped down onto its back, making it neigh in surprise before running off.

"Are you sure its time for him to get a weapon?" John questioned with a worried look at the woman stiffly nodded.

"Yes, I'm willing to let my son train, who know's, he may be a good role model for the lazy ones of the bunch, especially Jaune" Suzanna said with a proud smile at the sight of Osha drop to the floor beside Jaune, making the two laugh in the field.

It had been four months since the married couple spoke of that topic, leaving both jaune and Osha to train themselves, well, Osha helping Jaune with his foot work and hand eye co-orrdination, making them equal in strengths and skill, with them showing they knew each others moves.

There was a time where a stuck up boy and his group of bullies walked up to Jaune, shoving him away until the himself himself was knocked to the ground by Osha who glared fiercely at the bully, who later on was named Cardin Whinchester, making the two brothers laugh lightly when approached by their parents, surprising them more when John praised them both for being family, while the mother let out a small amount of berating, with John smiling proudly.

it had been seven years and the two finally joined the local huntsman school, with Osha being the top student and Jaune seconded in book work and strageties, all in all, the two were basically a two man team, that was until Osha, was handed a transcript to an academy named Beacon, his father and Mother were beyond proud, saying it to be a gift from whatever god to go there, though to him, it felt like leaving his own brother alone, that is until he let it go, saying he wished to stay for two more years, leaving him with his brother and family... that is until a horrible fate struck.

the night was cold and silent, the farm resting after a days work, with Jaune and his father sitting in the living room with contempt looks on there face while Osha slept on the couch, making Suzanna smile as he turned to show a drawn on face from his other sisters, leaving the family in silence until Osha's eyes snapped open in alarm, confusing the family as he ran for the front door, locking it securely before moving to the windows, closing the curtains hastily before John could hear the sounds of vehicles, making him and Suzanna stand up in alarm as they caught a glimpse before Osha cloed the curtains.

The White Fang had come.

"Suzanna get the kids and leave, I'll try and hold them off, Osha, Jaune, go with her" John said before turning to Jaune and Osha, making them open there mouths for protest until he sighed.

"This is not up for debate, those men out there are trained killers, I want you all to be safe, and for dusts sake-" John said before bringing out a blue jeweled necklace, moving to Osha. "-keep this safe"

"Now go, I may not be in my prime but i can still throw a few strong punches" John said before the two were guided to the basement doors, letting them move in to find a tunnell.

letting them run before Osha stopped, unnoticed until jaune and Suzanna stopped to turn.

"Oshanzu, what are you doing, we have to run!" Suzanna questioned fearfully as Oshanzu stopped, turning at the sounds of fighting from the cave before turning to see his mother step forward, that in turn cuased him to bolt for the house entrance, feeling his father holding his ground barely until he felt the moisture in the ground, making him scowl before the water in the ground moved by a thought, making him smile happily before holding his hand out at the basement entrance, making the ground shake violently before a spear of ice shot out below a White Fang member, leaving him impaled as Oshanzu broke from the basement doors to join his father in battle, glaring feircely towards the WF members before encircling himself and his father in a sphere of ice.

"I told you to RUN!" John growled in anger as Oshanzu flinched, until he felt himself embraced, making him hug back before his father stepped back with his Cane, confusing Oshanzu before it transformed into a large Dagger.

"Since you don't have you're weapon with you, take this" John said as he held the weapon towards Oshanzu, making the boy take it gingerly before he pressed a butten, making the dagger elongate into a whip with the blades of the dagger glinting in the light, making Oshanzu smile as he took a stance beside his father, who in turn had a blunderbuss fused with a machete, along with a shield with two arcs embedded in it.

"You ready son?"

"As I'll ever be dad"

"Than lets show what the Ocean and Arc can Do!" John let out a battle cry as the ice became a surge of water by Osha's command, making the WF cry out in pain as they were stabbed by small ice needles from the water, allowing John to smash the paralyzed WF unconscious, leaving Osha with the fully mobile ones until he snapped the whip at them, sending few flying and others crashing into the ground, while others were left in pain by deep gashes, thiswent on for hours until a light shone on the duo, Making Osha shield the two with a blanket of thick ice, leaving them safe from the shower of bullets until the Bullhead flew away, allowing the two to relax, not noticing the WF member behind them pull out a sword, preparing to strike until he felt his world go blank, causing the two to turn and see Jaune standing over the unconscious Faunus with a nervous smile.

"Uh, he had a knife so i knocked him out" Jaune said with John and Osha laughing in the night, not noticing the front part of the house break from the strain.

eight months

"And you still don't know why the White fang would attack your farm?" an officer sat in the living room with Suzanna and John, both looking worried.

"No, I've never had any kind of contact with Faunus, the only time I've had contact was when Osha helped a girl with bullies" Suzanna said with a proud look at the fond memory where Osha gained his first kiss, with a rabbit Faunus, oh how cute the girl was.

"Has he ever been hated by other Faunus?"

"No, the majority of his friends beside his siblings are Faunus, he speaks more freely with them than other humans" Suzanna said with a frown.

"Maybe its becuase he has an unnatural semblance" a voice said from the entry, making them turn to see a middle aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes along with shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

his attire constisted of a black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows and an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, in his right hand was a coffee mug and a cane in the other, his features were in a smile.

"It is impossible to will the imbodiment of water, even when there is no supply of water in the area,what your son did, was pull an entire lake from its position and moved it a thousand miles away to himself, as well as make himself into the water itself, isn't that right, Oshanzu Sakkaku?" the man said towards the left wall, making the three confused until a human shape slowly moved from the wall and into the form of Osha, who had a nervous laugh.

"I was curious, so i snuck in" Osha said before looking at the man.

"How did you know i was here anyway?" Osha questioned with innocent curiosity before the man chuckled.

"I saw you sink into the wall before standing here, I'm the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Arc" Ozpin said with a bow, getting a nod from John and a bow from Suzanna, while Oshanzu merely nodded himself before noticing Jaune walk into the room.

"Uh, did i interrupt something?"the boy said with a nervous smile, making Osha and John laugh.

"Nothing at all, young man" Ozpin said with a smile, taking a sip from the coffee.

"I am here, to ask if your son, Oshanzu, would like to join beacon, the reason why i am here is becuase i never got a reply back" Ozpin said with a serious yet worried look, making Oshanzu look to his brother before smiling.

"I'll go, as long as my brother joins me, we've been training days to be equals, I'm sure he'd qualify" Osha said with a stern look towards the man, turning to Jaune who gulped before raising an eyebrow before turning back to Osha.

"That can be arranged, if it is fine with the parents" the answer he received was instant, with both parents saying yes, for Jaune his father and mother were proud.

five weeks later

"Okay, you both have your spare clothes?"

"Yes"

"You have our emergency numbers?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how to treat ladies?"

"Treat them with kindness"

"Do you have your sleepwear?"

"Yes, mom, of course we do" Oshanzu said with a smile, making Jaune snort with laughter as Osha was flicked in the nose much to his irritation as his hood was knocked off.

"Oh I'm so proud of you both, I hope you make good friends in Beacon" Suzanna said while hugging the two.

"Just be sure not to do any funny business with the girls there, we don't want to be grandparents yet"

"DAD!" the two yelled before saying their farewells before walking to the transport vehicle, making Jaune pale as Osha rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry brother, It won't take long, just try and sleep through it"

"Easier said than done Osha"

"Remember, Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"

"She's right you know" Osha said before noticing a teen with wild black hair, in a trench coat... with two scythes at his sides.

'Zecromac, I've finally found someone?'

**thank you for reading another character prologue,this one may not be long but I just felt like putting life stories for them, so please without further a do, be ready for more**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**The warrior walks, The Earth shakes**

The country side was beautiful, the green was a light golden color and warm as a herd of cattle ran by a wooden shack, besides a well built and maintained house where a man wearing a blacksmith apron was walking to the shack, stopping briefly to turn and see a little boy carrying two large stones, making the man smile proudly as the little boy laughed loudly while running past the father, seconds before a large white wolf ran out the building, barking happily before running towards the herd of cattle.

"Now William, what is the first rule of blacksmithing?" the man questioned as the man placed a stack of wood in a furnace, turning to the by who smiled.

"Safety first, and be sure to put the Metal in the case, the guys at work will love this weapon" the boy said happily with a smile, making the man smile back before he left the stone over a large pit of fire in a pot, turning to wait as the stone began to melt into liquid.

It had been an hour or since the two sat, preparing the other smithing tools and machines before a timer went off, allowing the father and son to look and see the puddle of molten metal, making the father smile he reached for the tongs, not getting them properly until William made his own stone tongs, making his father chuckle lightly as the boy seemingly carried the pot and slowly pour the liquid into the sword shaped embedment, making it smoothly fill the shape until William lifted the pot away, letting the metal cool down before waiting again, leaving the two in a comforting silence seconds before a scroll buzzed to life, making William and his father look at one another before rushing to the scroll, opening it to show an official.

"Hello, is this Volcan Stone I'm reporting the grimm activity"

"Yes, this is Volcan what can I do for you?"

"Just reporting the low activity of grimm, so far no sightings have been added to the list, most of the smaller settlements are safe, the routine is going well, Oh can you say happy birthday to little William for me, I hear it's the eight" the girl said with a smile, making Volcan chuckle at the familiar voice.

"Sure will Carla, seeming he heard you here, isn't that right William" Volcan said as he lifted William up with a smile, making William laugh with a bright smile.

"Hey Aunt Carla" the little boy said with a giggle, making the girl in the screen wave happily.

"Hey, little Muscle how are you, did you get my present?" Carla said happily, seconds before William dropped down and ran off, seconds before coming back with a giant hammer, with Volcan shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't know why you made it so big, sure he can lift it up naturally but still, a bit much" Volcan said while the girl on the scroll rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, when you said he has super strength I thought he wouldn't have any trouble carrying that thing" Carla said with a sheepish smile, making the Blacksmith sigh with a groan.

"I know i said that, but you didn't need to give him a weapon, he's still too young"

"I know Volcan, but he'll need to learn sooner, Speaking of which, I heard he wants to be a hunter. Beacon will love him, so full of energy" Carla said happily with Volcan smile proudly.

"He is a bundle of energy, though I feel like he is trying to improve himself" Volcan said with a concerned look as he turned to see William gathering hammers and tools, waiting patiently for his father with a smile, getting one back before Volcan sighed.

"I'll see you when you visit, Will it be a month till then?"

"Yeah, it'll be a month, so stay safe until i get there alright"

"We will, Love you, sister"

"You too brother"

As the conversation ended, the father and son went to work, not noticing the figure in the distance watching with a hood over his head, making him look up to show a pair of faunus eyes.

One month later

The sun rays sliced through the curtains, early morning sun rays to be exact as William yawned himself awake, blinking himself awake before siling gingerly as the pgoto at the bed side table.

It was a photo a him, his father and adopted mother, who in turn was a Faunus, a rather beautiful one to be exact, to him he never knew the reason why other people would descriminate Faunus, to him it was like another evolutionary step for humans, not that he'd show his intellect being reborn as a child, Terragon, if he never see's the other's will do anything to keep this world safe.

His thoughts were halted as he could hear his father talking below, making him smile brighter as he carefully climbed out of a reinforced bed, in the past he had the decency to be sheepish, apologizing continouosly to his father and mother, until she left for an odd reason, his parents instead of being furious were astonished.

Moving on William yawned again with a stretch, moving to a dresser (made of metal, Steel to be exact), pulling out a pair of Shorts and a brown shirt he dressed himself before walking out his door, moving down the stairs to halt at the sight of five men in black suits, each wearing a mask of a certain animal, unnoticed William turned to see his father talking to the supposed leader, who turned to see William, him being the only Faunus without a mask.

"Well, hello little one, care to join us, I'm sure you'd like to know the discussion." The Faunus said with Volcan looking pale.

"Please, Just leave my son out of this, he's done nothing wrong, I'm willing to make whatever weapons you want" Volcan said with a scared voice, making the Faunus turn to him with a smirk.

"I don't know, you could report us to the officials, than we'd have to kill loose ends, how about we take a hostage... get the kid" the Faunus said before the other Faunus took a hold of Williamwho struggled, wacthing in fear as his father was knocked to the ground from the chair, letting Volcan see his son taken outside.

"Stop struggling brat, we need those weaposn, and your our ticket, Put him in the trunk" one of the Faunus said with a cruel smirk, getting an evilchuckle from the others before stuffing William into the trunk of a Vehicle, all but William not noticing the Scroll from the Smithing shack beeping in alarm.

A horde of Goliath's were charging in there direction.

"Take 'em to the hideout in town, I'm sure the boss will be please to have a torture doll again" the same faunus from inside the house ordered, making the others nod and enter the Vehicles in front with the leader getting in the last one, making them stop to turn and see the Horde of Goliath's.

"Go, leave the man, He won't be any use to us now!"the leader yelled as they ran to the cars, speeding away on the road...

Only to see another horde of Goliath's.

"Shit, we're boxed in!"

In the Trunk

'Think of a happy place, Think of a happy place Aaaaaargh Why isn't it WORKING!' William thought weakly at the sounds of screaming

"We're gonna get killed!"

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you and the kid my-" the faunus said before the car was put to a halt, confusing the two before four oval stones shot out from the ground, severing the front and back to show a perfect circle, confusing the Faunus before it fell to the ground, seconds before fully sinking in.

"Well, there goes our free ticket" the faunus said with a gulp before the ground shook violently, making them look to the right in fear as a semi-sized stone arm crashed into the ground beside them, followed by a left arm pushing up, making the Two faunus look back to see a Stone Roman helmet rise from the ground, followed by a torsoe and abdomen, then the legs.

All in all, The stone giant even towered over the Charging Goliath's, looking around the giant let out a triumphant roar that caused the Grimm to halt and stare, looking at the giant Golem before it turned to the building, seemingly narrowing its steel grey eyes as the Leader Faunus stood from the back car, gulping before giving a signal.

"Get us out of here, NOW!" the Faunus yelled in fear as the Giant took a step towards them, stomping in every step before grabbing the car between them, tossing it to the left before a Goliath, all which were seemingly watching with the cattle as it tossed the next car to the right, narrowly missing three Cattle and a Goliath.

The car not so safeas it backed up straight into a Goliath's legs, making it growl somewhat until the Giant stood in front of it, making the two stare for minutes before the Giant nodded to the right away from the house.

Seemingly understanding the Giant it peacefully walked away as the Faunus began to crawl out, that is until the car was lifted up be a hand.

"**I hope you enjoy the view**" the giant said calmly before throwing the car behind it before simply staning upright, watching the Grimm around the settlement before letting out a ground shaking yet calming roar, getting small return roars from the Goliath's who settled with foraging the grass with the cattle, leaving the Giant in silence before it turned towards the house, taking small soft steps.

With Volcan

After regaining what bearings he had, Volcan pulled himself to his feet, crying in pain and fear at the sight of himself and William, his cries dying down at the ground shaking softly, the shaking getting bigger and bigger... almost like footsteps.

Getting the courage to stand up Volcan moved to the door before Gaping at the spetacular sight before him.

"In the name of Dust"

The giant calmly stopped in front of the building, its eyes calmly staring down until seeing movement at the front door, seeing Volcan the Giant kneeled down slowly, making the man blink before the Giant began to break down into large boulders, leaving a small ball fall from the head which landed in front of a flinching Volcan, who gasped as the stone fell open to show an unconscious William.

"William!" Volcan yelled in alert while running to his son with a look of hope in his eyes, smiling fearfully as he held William in his arms, sighing in relief at the feel of a pulse, his relief however turned into fear at the sight of a Goliath standing beside him in silence, staring down at the little child before snorting in respect and moving to graze with the cattle, leaving a shocked Volcan before smiling at his son.

"I think I'll name you Beast tamer now" Volcan joked towards the young child before looking towards a small Goliath beside a bigger one, plucking an apple from the tree before holding it to the baby, making it roar in delight.

"Maybe these type of Grimm are more peaceful" Volcan said with a smile before moving to the building.

Four years later

The Fields were warm, with cattle runnign around with a small German shepard chasing them happily, stopping briefly at the sight of a Goliath eating an apple, making a snort while nodding to the still fleeing cattle, getting a hesitant bark from the dog before running with glee, not noticing a now tall and bulky twelve year old William land beside the Goliath, holding out an apple happily which the Peaceful grimm took and munched on, groaning peacefully towards the home which William turned to see his Aunt and father waving to him at the now upgraded Forge, making him smile before he began to walk, slowly followed by the Grimm which wrapped its trunk around him and place him on its back, making him smile while rubbing its head.

"Thanks Agra" William said, in turn gaining a soft rumble from the Elephant Grimm, moving faster before slowing down to a walk as they approached the Shack, making Carla laugh softly as William was lifted down gently, making Volcan smile.

"Well, William, since its your birthday, we decided to sign you up for a Hunter school, with the acception from Arga of course" Volcan said with the Grimm tilting its head, giving its action for a shrug.

"They don't really care for the other Grimm, they see themselves as intellectual beings dad, So they don't mind if i become a Huntsman" William said with a smile, making Carla smile with Volcan.

"Well, in that case, we Built a weapon that was suite for you" Volcan said with a grunt as he pulled out a War hammer, with mechanical attachments for a Grenade Launcher, a chainsaw and a double sided Axe.

"I after taking recommendations from a few colleagues decided to make you a weapon, I'm sure you'd use it well son, you're mother would be proud" Volcan said with a smile, making William smile softly as he took the War Hammer from his father, holding it with one hand with no effort.

"I will make you proud Dad, just wait for my visits when I'm at Beacon" William said as he put the weapon onto his back, summoning a stone vest with a holster.

"I'm sure you would, and be sure to make friends when you get there" Volcan said with a smile while ruffling William's hair, getting alaugh from his son.

**Thank you for reading people, The next Prologue will have a bit of dark stuff to it, the most cheerful people have the darkest pasts**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bright futures always start with a dark beginning, for all it takes is a bright soul to lead it to salvation**

Footsteps could be heard running in the dark night, with watersplashing from the impact of each step, the darkness blocked any features of the six year old boy who turned down a narrow alley in time to avoid a man in silver armor of a knight, making the man sigh in annoyance before following after the fading footsteps, down the alleyway.

"Oliver, where are you taking me!" the man growled gruffly before moving faster, narrowly missing the boy ducking under a broken fence towards an old factory.

"where your mother died" the man muttered saddened before walking calmly to the factory, spotting the boy gingerly climb up the railings, something a child isn't fit to do.

"Ever since Parkour started you've been doing that" the man added again happily before running to the front of the warehouse.

It was at that moment the man began to hear soft calming music emenating from the warehouse.

(The song will be Hero, from Nickelback)

Sighing sadly the man opened the door, blinking in shock at the sigh of the boy sitting on the scaffold alone, with a light show a Techno glyphs a Schnee would use, only these were pulsing with the music.

"Why do you keep following me?" The boy questioned with an annoyed voice, turning in the direction the man was, causing the music to stop, before a more hyper type of music began to pulse.

(Lindsey stirling Assassin's creed 3) listen to it

"Becuase I'm paid to protect you kid" the man said with a stern look, making him look patient before he began to think of a bright plan, metaphorical light bulb ahoy.

"Though, that doesn't mean I can't teach you self defense" the man said with a smile, getting narrowed eyes from the boy before he vanished, making the man blink in surprise by the small spark of electricity in the boys place before feeing the back of his heads hairs sticking up.

"I may be young, but I know when someones lying, and so far, you aren't" Oliver said with a look of hope.

"What you're father doesn't know won't hurt him, and frankly, I never liked the way he treats the Faunus and you, He's supposed to be you're father when all he's ever done is house train you, keeping you away from other children your age, you're a human not an object" the man turned with a smile, getting a foxy smile from Oliver himself before the two left the warehouse, not noticing a blue hazed figure standing on the scaffolding with a kind smile.

three years later

"Again!" the man said with a stern voice, causing a more older Oliver to strike against a combat robot, littered with small human hand shaped dents in it, curtesy of a sheepish Oliver at the time, the robot last another six minutes before Oliver begn shimmering with sparks of lightning, with him moving faster to thepointof leaving after images of himself, making the robot halt in confusion before in a split second the images leaped forward, all smashing the robot with a hammer kick, results.

the robot turned inside out.

Getting a whistle from the head guard Oliver stood panting lightly with a Foxy grin, with six newly grown whisker birth marks after his ninth birthday, not surprised of his so called father's absence, though that was better with the staff under his father being more welcoming, even more when his first friend was a mouse Faunus, the ears and tail made her more adorable in Oliver's opinion.

"That will be all for today, I have to say, I'm quite surprised your able to leave dents in the metal, Well, since training is done, why don't you go visit Cora Pronounced Korralike from the legend of said girl, carry on.

"Alright, see you next time Duke" Oliver said before zooming off, leaving one after image shimmering before disappearing

"He's going to be the death of me..." the now named Duke said with a face palm, looking up in suspicion.

"I hope I didn't jinx myself" he muttered to himself before walking to his quarters, getting a wave from a Faunus maid, making him smile gingerly before the two walked down a hall.

with Oliver

The Servant quarters were fairly big to Oliver, his small speeding feet kept him intertained,seconds before he became a blue visage of enon blue, maoving faster towards a certain part of the building he stopped instantly before a door, knocking three times before it opened, showing a Cat Faunus look out with a smile.

"Cora, Master Oliver's here to see you!" The woman said with Oliver sighing.

"You don't have to keep calling me that miss sairento" Oliver said with a smile, moving the left bang of his Silver hair to the sides, seconds before he was joined by Cora who had a blush on her cheeks as the two climbed to the roof, where they saw the sun setting over a peaceful ocean.

"Some days are beautiful" Oliver said with a content smile on his face, getting a blush from Cora as she was pulled into a one armed hug, making her smile shyly before feeling a peck on her forehead.

"Your cute when shy"

"It's my charm and you love it" Cora said with a teasing smile, making the two cuddle towards the sun light fading, not noticing the Blue hazed figure watching with a smile, that is until it looked to the balcony below to see the Bane of Oliver's live.

Cornelius Sparks, had a look of disapointment.

Five years had passed since the two sat on the roof, with Oliver's father showing signs of his disapointment whenever the two sat to eat, this further made Duke and Oliver worry as his father began staying at the mansion, ever to the point of having him tuaght about history, which so happened to be about the great Human-Faunus war, which all Oliver saw was the war being the human's fault much to the growing Chagrin of his "Father".

"The real reason I'm teaching you this is becuase Faunus are animals, fully under man in evolution and skills, they do not deserve compassion"

The way Cornelius spoke of faunus only made Oliver's blood boil, being him and under Duke's tutelage, he managed to hide it, though the urge to just up and run from this home.

"You're father is nothing but cruel, he cares for nothing but his power company, even to Faunus he's nothing but cruel" Duke said with disdain, though the words Oliver said both shocked and made him respect the child.

"I want to be a Huntsmen"

1 year later

The arena was blank with the dim lights shining down, the only occupant present were Oliver himself... and a large type of knights armor stood with a Mace in both hands, facing him with its head down while he simply double checked a pair of Triple barrelled sawed off shotgun revolver hybrids, the metallic colours shining brightly from the light while Oliver wore a silver future light Samurai armor with a mixture of Iron man and music speakers.

The music pulsing with electicity and soft music played around him like a prote tive barrier, sneaking a look to the left Balcony on the Arena he could see the Headmaster of Beacon, OZpin, and a blonde woman watching intently with his Father looking even more Dissapointed.

'You'resupposed to follow in my footsteps, not be some pointless fighter' the voice of Cornelius echoed in Oliver's mind, making him angered to no limits with his fists shaking in rage, making the neon blue electricity around him turn into blood red.

The second his heart rate went up the suit of Armor snapped up at attention ready for combat.

The two stared at each other for seconds before charging forward, with Oliver holding a large Butcher like sword over his right shoulder, a hole in the middle and a half on the sharp sie of the blade, a blade known only as the Kubikiribocho to Oliver.

Swinging the mace over head of itself the armor failed to hit its target after Oliver swung himself in a 360 and hit the mace off course to his right, making the Armor look at him with empty hatred until its second mace shattered after Olvier vanished, making the armor turn to see Oliver in mid air, showing a full on Glare with the red electricity roaring like a thunder storm.

"He seems to show potential" Ozpin said from the balcony, watching the fight with his expression well hidden from the man, who instead of being proud was inwardly livid.

back to the fight the two combatants the two were t a stand still, with Oliver holding the mace back with one arm, showing no effort in holding the mace back Oliver shoved the armor back, with shocking strength as the Armor skidded to a halt, one mile away at the back wall of the Arena, making the armor stand up groggily before charging at Oliver, seeing how far the armor was Oliver began to radiate an aura of Electricity, pointing his right arm and fist towards the charging Armor he summoned a cannon of techno glyphs, making the three adults eye's widen as he waited for the Armor, seeing the armor a few feet away Oliver brought his fist back with the Glyphs staying in place, before punching forward.

The armor was left with a gaping hole in the chest, severing the head, both arms and the chest from the legs.

All in all, the robot became remains of scrap metal, with Oliver standing in silence before vanishing in a shimmer.

hours later

"We've talked about this you fool!" Cornelius shouted as the two sat in their personal Bullhead, with Oliver sitting in silence in his father's presence, with Duke standing at the entrance in silence with an angry looking Faunus guard to his left.

"You are not becoming a Huntsmen, those fools would die the second they stepped onto the battlefield." the man continued with Oliver still silent, his eyes hidden by his helmet, which were showing intense hatred to the man.

"Your the heir to this company, so ju-" the man said before he was sent flying to the left with the Bullhead tilting dangerously, seconds before the voice of the pilot spoke.

"Attention we're being boarded, I repeat we're being boarded!" the pilot shouted with Cornelius running to the back of the Bullhead, leaving Duke and the Faunus body guard with Oliver before the three moved to the front of the room, looking out the windows to see a weapnized Bullhead firing missiles.

"Incoming!" Oliver shoute before shoving the two back, saving them from the impact where Oliver was slammed into the floor, with Duke and the Guard holding on before moving to Oliver.

"Ah shit it's the White Fang"the faunus shouted in anger.

"Damn traitors!" he said again while helping Duke drag Oliver to the pods, seeing one missing.

"Cornelius you fucking Dog!" Duke growled as the three entered the pod, making the three fall forwar with the pod jamming in the Bullhead, making Oliver see the panicked looks of the two men before he shoved past the two into the Bullhead.

"Oliver what are you doing!?" Duke questioned in shock as Oliver slammed the doors to the pod shut.

"Repaying you for being a father figure!" Oliver shouted at the screaming air pressure turning to see a good portion of the Bullhead rip away to show the world spinning over a beach.

"We'll see each other again, I promise" Oliver said before kicking the pod out, showing the ejection gear sabataged.

"I'm not that easy to kill anyway" Oliver said as he calmly walked through the Bullhead before looking to the left.

Seeing the bullhead zooming towards the beach.

"Oh shi-" Oliver said before feeling the impact, followed by unconsciousness.

Hours later, again!

The birds chirped along the golden sands, the wreckage of the Bullhead littering the beach, with the White fang searching for survivors... the Pilot wasn't so lucky at the sight of them, he was impaled by a shard of steel.

Thinking he was the only one on the Wreckage they spread the search further, where they found Oliver, unmoving.

"Well, we got one of the damn Sparks, all that leaves is the father" one of the faunus said with the other one nodding in agreement, turning to the rest of the White fang they failed to notice Oliver's right hand clench slowly, shaking weakly as strength returned the White Fang left, allowing Oliver tojump from his would be grave where he tore his helmet off, showing he gained a black eye, his panting halted however at the sudden pain shooting through his right arm, making him look to see a piece of metal sticking out.

"So much for Sparks created armor" Oliver growled before ripping the metal out, chuckling to himself at how small it was as he stood, seeing his armor still functional he began to shed his torso, leaving the Samurai leggingsuntil after miles of walking he found a Pod, blinking his vision clearer he noticed two body signatures from within.

"Duke!" Oliver shouted before running to the pod, jumping up to the door he saw an imprint of his foot, making him smile sheepishly before pulling the door open, getting assistance from Duke he smiled.

"Damn kid, you know how to make an entrance" the two adult guards panted with color returning to they're faces.

"A few more minutes and we've suffocated" the Faunus said with a relieved smile.

"Sorry for being late Mr Tukson"

"Don't worry about it"

"I just have one question though" Tukson said with his back against the pod entrance, getting the two attention.

"Which way is civilization?"this in turn gained himself laughter, joining in in joy of being alive.

**Thank you for reading this prologue, just one more to go and onto the canon, enjoy**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Fallen from grace, arise with a demon roar!**

**A DEMON'S ROAR!**

The hospital was full of joy, with two recently new parents sporting joyous smiles, the mother holding two infants, a boy and a girl, the boy however sporting Coal black hair with blood red streaks in it, and upon closer inspection you could see he had the ears of a wolf, while the girl had Auburn like her mother, the father simply smiling at the two in her arms until he saw the girl hold out her small, cute little hands out, making him smile as he held his finger in the girls hand, allowing his daughter to hold it.

The boy simply cuddled against his mother who smiled gently.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sorrows, you have two healthy children" the doctor said with a clip board in his hands, making the new parents smile.

"I wonder what Mom would say when she see's these two."

"I'm sure she'll love them Melissa"

Seven years later

The small room was silent as a boy with wolf ears slept in silence, the soft snores the boy emanated were barely heard with his face buried in a pillow, his sleep wear was black with red Beowolf paw prints on his short and pants, his ear flicking once towards the bedroom door before relaxing, just as it opened to show a small mischievously smiling girl, closing the door behind her, her fox ears twitched in the boys direction, making her turn to see his sleeping back towards her, seeing a pillow on the floor she quietly as she could picked it up with a glint in her eyes with the pillow held over her head.

'Wakey Wakey Big brother' the internal laugh of Anya Sorrows blared to life as she sent the pillow down, in a slit second she was on the bed with the same pillow over her head while Allan stood with a yawn.

A hidden smile under his right hand.

"Morning Anya" Allan greeted as his sister sat up on his bed with her eyes shut with an annoyed pout, making Allan smile gingerly before the two walked to the stairs, with Allan walking behind a shorter Anya.

The kitchen was like a medieval themed castle, with a stack of swords and shields mounted on the wall above the television, with a photo of the family, with Allan standing beside Anya while Melissa and John stood behind them.

All of them sporting smiles.

Melissa stood at the stove, stirring a pan with bacon and eggs sizzling and popping, not even turning to Allan who sat tiredly with his head on the kitchen bench, causing Melissa to turn and smile, showing golden eyes.

"Good morning Allan, are you excited today?" Melissa questioned with Allan perking up with a smile, minutes before his father entered the kitchen, with a News article on a scroll placed on the bench, allowing Allan to grab and read through it, surprising his parents at his interest.

"Enjoying the article I see" John said with a smile after giving a peck on Melissa's left cheek, making Allan look up with a nod.

"Yeah, What's even more awesome are the Hunter daily article's about weapons, useful survival tips on how to unlock Aura and Semblances, it's one of the things I want to do when I'm older" Allan said with a smile while setting the Scroll down.

"One of the things...?" Melissa questioned with Allan looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I've been interested in a few types of songs and music" Allan said with Melissa looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What type of music are you interested in, Country, hip hop, rock which one?" John questioned hopefully while holding old CD's of old music, making both Melissa and Allan sweat drop.

"Uh, Heavy metal" the world shattering truth made John silently cry with his CD's, with Anya and Melissa comforting him in his time of despair.

"He doesn't like real music" John silently whimpered, making Allan twitch in annoyance.

Hours later

The Museum of huntsman of Vale stood proudly in the city streets, with people looking at it with awe and respect, which Allan showed as he carefully examined the old weapons dating back to the Human-Faunus war, where even the humans stayed silent, fearing the vibrations would destroy or ruin the weapons of history, with Allan looking around in satisfaction before he came into sight of a scythe, golden innings with Coal black, it was a magnificent design.

"I see you're into scythes" an old yet young gruff voice said beside Allan, making him turn to see a man with grey hair with a beard, and a cloak resembling a crow.

"The names Qrow, with a "Q", what's your name kid?" the man said with a smile, making Allan gulp

"Allan Sorrows, sir" Allan said with a nervous smile, making the man chuckle before turning to the scythe.

"This weapon once belonged to my great-great grandfather, I found it one day in the outskirts of Vale" Qrow said with a smile

"Why is it here than instead of with you?" Allan questioned with genuine confusion, making Qrow chuckle once again.

"I out grew using it, the blade has been dulled and the mechanics have rusted, it's just a normal scythe in view" Qrow said with a sad smile before he turned to see a little girl running to him, she had black hair with red high lights, along with silver eyes, all in all, Allan felt his cheeks heat up before turning away towards the scythe.

"Uncle Qrow, have you seen Mom anywhere?" the little girl questioned with an excited smile, before looking at Allan.

"I haven't why?" Qrow said before he noticed the worried look on the girls face.

"These bad men were hitting the good guys" The girls said before not even a second did the Museum go into panic with gun shots echoing from men in Suites, wearing red sunglasses and handguns.

"Everybody on the ground!"

"Hurry find somewhere to hide" Qrow whispered while guiding Allan and the girl into a dark spot of the room, unnoticed as Qrow fit in perfectly with the darkened part, with Allan and the girl hiding behind him.

"We are taking you all as hostages, why because we're running out of funding and frankly I don't care if few of you get killed!" the leader of the thugs yelled with an evil smirk, making Allan scowl before seeing his family, making his heart stop.

"Why hasn't Ironwood responded?" Qrow questioned silently as the hostages were huddled at the center of the room, where John was forcefully shoved.

Making Anya cry in fear while hugging her father.

"Shut the brat up, I'm trying to get a hold of negotiators!" the leader growled as the men began to open the weapon cases, making Allan and Qrow pale as one of the goons moved to shut Anya up, with John moving to her protectively, making the thug think he was protesting, which resulted with John getting his face kicked.

"You damn animal, stay out of our business!" the thug growled with John wiping away a trickle of blood from his nose, making him growl as Anya's hair was pulled, with the man smirking evilly.

"I wonder how good you are with that mouth."

"That isn't cool dude, she's just a child" one of the other goons yelled in disgust as the goon looked at him.

"So, she's just another freak of nature!"

"Whatever"

The goon holding Anya by the hair regained his evil smirk as he pulled tighter on her hair, making John snarl until he saw a horrid sight behind the goon.

Allan had a harder control over his anger.

"Leave my sister alone!" Allan shouted as he kicked the goon in the head, startling the other criminals who sighed as Allan merely kept punching the man, who released Anya from his grip, only for him to grab Allan's right fist.

"You damn brat, Go to sleep!" the man shouted with a handgun aimed at Allan's head, making the hostages pale as a loud bang was heard, while Allan fell to the ground with a bullet in his head, making Melissa cry out in fear before being held back by John as the goon wiped his bleeding mouth.

"WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FUCK RYAN!?" The leader shouted in anger at the sight of the dead child.

"He wasn't obedient" was the now named Ryan's response, with Qrow fuming at his carelessness, preparing to attack until he noticed Allan's body twitch slightly, making him blink as Allan's left eye's Iris turned blood red while the sclera became pitch black with his right eye becoming sky blue, seconds before he instantly rose to his feet, slouching forward with his head down behind Ryan, making the other goons pale as the bullet fell from the wound from Allan's head.

(Famous last words the killing floor)

"**You want to see Obedience...**" a demonic voice said from the surrounding room, making Ryan turn in time to see an apparition of a demonic skeleton form above the slouched over Allan, showing its own savage grin.

"**I'll show you the complete opposite!**" the apparition laughed before punching Ryan into the opposite wall, showing Allan with the same punching stance as the ghost like being, both looking up to show Allan had an empty look while the ghost had an almost psychotic glint in it.

"**I'll show you what a true monster can do!**" with that statement said the ghost lunged at Ryan with Allan falling limp into his mother's arms who cried silently.

The slaughter of the would be hostage holders was utterly destructive, even to the point where the ghost took the scythe Allan admired and used it full function while the Criminals ran in fear as they were slaughtered one by one as the exits slammed shut, leaving them in the room with something worse than Grimm.

The screams of terror could be described as a Nightmare as the ghost stood surrounded by corpses, it's breathing slowing down before its eyes landed on Allan, making Melissa pale as the ghost suddenly appeared before them, a solemn look before reaching down to Allan's forehead.

"**Time **to **wa**ke up!" the ghost said with a soft voice before vanishing into smoke, followed by Allan gasping himself awake to show his now discolored eyes before they faded into golden iris, the left eye's sclera remaining black.

Five days later.

News had gotten free from the Museum, words spreading of a demonic hero damning those who sinned, when all the truth was over exaggerated, the news reports were even more worse, or better seeming they were praising the heroic deeds of the "Mystery ghost" which shown the museum hall being protected by the skeletal ghost, showing a clearer visage to show it had two horns on the back of its head with blood red eyes.

"Officials have yet to find this vigilante hero, the where about of most of the witnesses say they would respect the heroes identity be hidden, of course with the officials now on high alert for anymore crooks among the streets of Va-" the screen of the Television was shut down as John and Melissa sat down in silence with Anya, all worried for Allan who sat in his room in a dark corner, scowling to himself for remaining with a demonic side, even when he showed no anger his past lives still haunted him as a reincarnated child, his thoughts however were halted at the sight of a blue shimmered figure sitting on his bed, his eyes adjusting to the figure he almost had a look of a beautiful woman with silky flowing hair, her eyes soft with worry.

"They're worrying about you, Zecromac" the woman spoke softly with a sad smile with Allan sighing, he still had a family and his dark memories were holding him back from happiness.

"Do you really want them to suffer, like the last time, you have a family that loves you, don't shut yourself away because of fear, it never suited you anyway" the woman said before vanishing in a faint shimmer, making Allan think before he felt an overbearing happiness inside, making him smile before standing up at the bedroom door, opening it softly...

Only to be tackled by Anya who had tears in her eyes while hugging her brother, this in turn caused Allan to smile and hug back, his own tears falling in joy...

He had a true family to protect.

"Well, that certainly say's everything is alright" a light toned male voice said from the stairs, making Allan look over Anya to see a man with tousled gray hair, wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf, along with an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned-vest with a green undershirt. He also wore black trouser pants with matching shoes; in his right hand was a mug of coffee and the other held a Cane.

Melissa soon appeared beside the man who had a smile at the two siblings, with Melissa running to Allan, who received a hug from his mother, which he returned.

The family moment was soon interrupted by a cleared throat, which led to John who stood beside the man.

"Allan, I'd like you to meet an old associate of mine, Prof. Ozpin" John said with Allan standing up

Eight years at Signal academy.

When Allan agreed to be a huntsman, He never expected a school, where he was less discriminated against, due to him staying to himself, with few friends which were enough for Allan not to be labeled Anti-social; this line of events was followed by annoyance as one of his friends jumped onto his back at the front of the academy.

She wore a sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bared her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt, with knee high stockings with steel-capped boots and brown fingerless gloves.

"Good morning puppy wuppy" the girl cheered while hugging around his neck, this in turn caused Allan's left eyebrow to twitch.

"We discussed about you calling me that!" Allan muttered as the girl continued to hug him, despite the other students looking at them.

"And I said no, I'll continue calling you that until I get a boyfriend"

"Which will be never" Allan said as he carelessly walked into the building, ignoring the girls pouts until he came upon his locker, sighing at the words "Wolf freak" Scratched onto it, making the girl look at Allan worriedly as he struggled to open his unlocked locker, making him scowl in annoyance at the sounds of evil laughter from the school bullies, smirking evil until the leader began walking towards them.

With Allan hiding a smirk as he stood behind him.

"I see you're having trouble, want some help?"

"Yeah, do you have a spare key for my locker?" Allan questioned with the bully being confused.

"If I had a key to your locker It'd-" the bully said until his head was grabbed by Allan, who in turn slammed his face into his locker, opening it with a pop.

"Thanks for the spare key, now piss off" Allan said with the bully running away with a bloody nose.

"You're going to be in deep shit Allan"

"Oh come on, Akai Hana, The school weakling attacking a strong A class student, who would you believe?" Allan questioned with a smile as he gestured himself with a weak look, making his child hood friend blush happily as he scratched his right ear, which the girl giggled at before the two began walking to classes, which was boring as always with Allan improving his control over the apparition which was seen normal to the student populace, seeming it wasn't fully known by everyone much to Allan's delight, though that still annoyed him back when he was younger with the White Fang attempting to "Recruit" him into their ranks, which he responded with a polite no, which escalated to him leaving a bloodied room.

Though moving back to the present, the last year for Allan was coming to an end as he let his left hand rest on a triple barreled revolver-shotgun hybrid weapon, with the engravings "Kuroki" the right engraved with "Haku Akuma", both deadly in the hands of Allan and to all he sparred with.

Night time

The Night in Vale was cool and comforting for Allan even he enjoyed the peace and quiet in the streets, moving to the shop "_From dust till dawn_".

A shop where Allan was known well due to him continuously restocking the Dust and ammo clips in proper order, looking at the shelves after greeting the old man he made his way to the weapon magazines, this was where he saw a familiar batch of black hair with red highlights, standing beside her with a warm face he happily listened to the music emanating from her headphones, this went on for minutes until he heard the bell ring, paying no mind to it he continued reading a page where the design for a scythe-chainsaw sat in all its glory, getting a smile on his face he was thinking of many attachments for his scythe until he felt his left shoulder pulled, making him and the red head turn to see a thug scowling at the two teens.

"I said hands in the air... both of you" the thug growled in annoyance with the two teen sparing a glance at one another before Allan grew a playful grin, followed by him pulling Kuroki out with it trained between the thugs eyes.

"Boom" Allan said happily until the red head sent the man flying out the window, killing Allan's fun as he grudgingly followed.

"Killjoy" he muttered as the red head smiled sheepishly enough before turning back to the store, where a familiar criminal stood.

"Okay, Get them" Roman Torchwick said before the thugs ran outside, paling at the sight of Allan pulling Haku Akuma out with Kuroki.

"Which side do you want?" Allan questioned as he took a running stance with his weapons ready beside the girl.

"I'll take the left" she said before shooting towards the goons, leaving Allan against three hesitant thugs as his eyes glowed red and blue.

"Bring it on little piggy's" Allan said before roaring with a lunge, shooting one thug in the face while kicking the one to the left, and people said hit two birds with one stone.

"And now for the last little piggy, you can run and stay free, or stay and get beaten your choice" Allan said before he spotted the goon running down the street, getting a hysterical laugh from the teen until he noticed Roman climbing up a building ladder.

"You ok if we go after him?" the girl said after landing from an explosion, getting a nod from the shop keeper the duo ran after the criminal, with Allan running up and the girl shooting herself upwards with her red sniper-scythe.

"And he strikes a pose!" Allan cheered after landing a front flip, making the girl giggle before turning to Roman.

"Hey!" the two yelled with the Criminal growling something along the lines of "Persistent dates" or something until Allan could hear the sounds of a Bullhead, making him take a fighting stance as said airship flew up into view, with Roman casually walking on with a smirk as he faced the two.

"End of the Line red... and wolf whatever you call yourself!" Roman said with a shrug before tossing a red Dust crystal at Red heads feet, making him bolt for the girl with him standing in front of her as the blast hit them, making a cloud erupt from the explosion, with Roman's laughing heard from the Bullhead.

Until he noticed a grey-ish blue glow come from the cloud until his eyes widen at the sight of a familiar apparition stan-floating in front of Allan and the girl with its forearms crossed protectively until Allan let out a strained breath, falling to one knee with a dry chuckle.

"Fifty seconds to spare" he chuckled lightly before noticing a woman, with light blonde hair, her eyes were obscured due to her not facing the two.

Her appearance was that of white long-sleeved suit and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. Boots with brown heels a tattered cape with purple diamonds.

"Mrs. Goodwitch!" Allan greeted with a smile, expecting a friendly hello in return until he froze at the annoyed look from the woman, with a look saying "Talk later".

"Never sun shine and rainbows with you isn't it" Allan muttered before standing up with a growl, summoning his scythe known as Yaban, Showing a playful grin at the show of magic or dustmanship whatever that was, Allan swung the scythe over his head before releasing his grip, missing Roman's head by millimetres until he saw a woman in a red dress, holding fire.

'Not Pyron!' Allan thought in worry before pulling out his revolvers, seeing Red do the same with her scythe turning into a box-thingy, they opened fire, with all there rounds delfected, save for Allan's grazing the woman's shoulders before he noticed the floor.

"Move!" Allan shouted before tossing the red head forward in time to avoid being charred meat, sadly he wasn't so lucky, though that didn't stop him from standing.

"HOT, VERY, VERY HOOOOOOOOT!" Allan shouted before running around on the roof with his skin slowly growing back with his pants the only fabric remaining... along with his shoes.

"Mr. Sorrow's?... " the huntress said in vain as Allan continued running around frantically before being knocked out by said woman, who had a tick mark on her brow, calming herself down until the girl spoke.

"You're a huntress-" turning to the girl she could only inwardly groan.

"Can I have you're autograph?"

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and something something, yeah, have a nice day, I don't own RWBY and I honor the memory of Monty, Again he will be missed by all**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rages unleashed, the howl of the beast**

Allan snored loudly with his Belongings used as a pillow, the night before was quite eventful if he said so himself, though his nap however was put to a grudging halt at the feeling of his ears tickled, resulting with his eyes snapping open to see the Girl he remembered last night being Ruby Rose... along with her sister Yang Xiao Long looking down at him with a grin, which made him blink lazily before leaning up, rubbing his eyes tiredly he stood up, easily over towering the two girls who gulped.

"So, Allan, what can you tell us about yourself?" Yang questioned with Allan rolling his shoulders.

"Myself, I have two revolvers with three barrels, a scythe I can summon for close combat, my favourites hobbies are my personal thoughts, my dreams for the future...haven't thought that far" Allan said with a shrug before his ears twitched towards a familiar sounding music, one emitting from a pair of headphones, turning his head he saw a teen with silver hair, his eyes obscured by a pair of neon blue sun glass', his upper body wore a grey hood that covered his head, his chest holding two holsters for a pair of Silver sawed-off shotguns, both designed with three barrels, his hands wearing silver Leather gloves.

His lower body wore grey worn jeans, his left leg layered with ammo pouches and pockets while his right leg held a holster for a Book, "Ninja's of love" by the looks of it, his footwear was odd, with a pair of modern day Samurai boots.

The two spotted the others eye with confusion before the boy smiled kindly, which Allan returned as he approached, seconds before a blonde boy ran towards the bathroom behind him, not noticing the bored looking replica behind him.

"So, my names Allan, what's you'res?" Allan questioned with his right hand out for a shake, which he gained with a small jolt of lightning.

Getting a humorous yelp while holding his hand.

"Jesus, what the hell" Allan said in annoyance while shaking his hand, hoping to lose the extra shock until Ultan chuckled, lowering his shades to show his glowing eyes dying down.

"Oliver storm, recently Sparks" Oliver said with a grin as he moved his duffel bag to the floor, with Allan sitting beside him the two simply sat down, awkwardly until Ruby appeared beside Oliver with an excited look towards Oliver, who at themoment was leaning against Allan.

"Omg you'reOliverSparksfromtheSparkscorporationcanIhaveyou'reautographpleasepleaseplease!" Ruby Excitedly squealed while Yang struggled to hold her back, with Oliver using Allan as a meatshield.

"Protect me squire!" Oliver shouted in fear before he shimmered out of view, with Allan falling onto his back with an angry snarl before he bolted to his feet at the sudden voice of Glynda Goodwitch, saying the few students on board how privilidged theyare for joining Beacon, which Allan scoffed towards seeing he was spacifically selected by the Headmaster himself to join.

"Goodbye Signal, Hello Beacon!" Allan cheered after the ship docked onto a cliff station, which Allan casually carried his Duffel bag beside Oliver, with Ruby and Yang following until the two stopped at the sight of the school, a look of astonishment plastered onto they're faces.

"Now this is an academy" Oliver said with a grin that made Allan proud.

"I couldn't agree more"

The duo's musing was cut short at the sight of Yang pulling a Chibi Ruby, this in turn caused Allan to smile softly, until Oliver zipped to the two female with his hood up behind Yang, followed by Allan standing behind Ruby, both listening to the sisters talk.

"Well, why can't you swing over you're own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned before Ruby held her scythe like a baby, which almost poked Allan's left eye out.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent rose... I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, only better" Ruby said before Allan pulled down her hood, which gained a smirk from Yang.

"Come on, what's wrong with us, we're decent aren't we?" Allan questioned as he stood beside Oliver.

"Maybe you should make more friends other than them two" Yang said with a smile.

"Why would i need friends when I have you?" Ruby questioned after fixing her hood.

"Well, myfriendsareactuallyheregottagobye" Yang said quickly before speeding off with Ruby and Oliver spinning, with Ruby rambling about Dorms until Allan went to stop her from falling over someones luggage... failing miserably.

"Crap"

"What are you doing!?" a female voice called as Oliver slowed down from his spin, much to Allan's relief, only to lose it at the sight of the talker.

"Sorry" Ruby said in panic while Allan helped her to her feet, ignoring the girl who spoke.

"Sorry, do you know the kind of damage you could've caused!?" the girl in white questioned as Allan held out a briefcase, not even getting a thank you from the girl after snatching it.

"This is Dust, mined and purified by the schnee quarry" The girl said with Allan being lost with Ruby, though Oliver listened intently.

"What are you two brain dead, Dust, Fire, Water, lightning, energy-" the girl continued on as two others approached, the same blonde boy with the replica from the airship, both staying back at the sight of the faint red cloud.

"Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in, what can you say for yourselves?" the schnee questioned further in irritation, with Oliver blocking Ruby's nose from a sneeze, getting a silent thank you from the girl before they both paled towards Allan.

"Oh shit/Crud" the two Oliver and Ruby respectfully shut there eyes as Allan sneezed, with various types of energy leaking in the air, with the sparks of lightning sinking into Oliver, with Ruby safely behind him from the explosion.

"Senshatife Nosh, Fucking 'ell" Allan rubbed his nose roughly at the remaining dust, not noticing the soot covered girl shaking in anger.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the type of thing I was talking about" the schnee said with a stomp of her heel with Allan finally looking at her, his left eye turning blood red in irritation with his furrowed brow.

"Sor-" Allan was interrupted.

"You complete mutt, what are you even doing here, This is a school to hunt grimm not some animal gathering!" The girl said with Allan clenching his fists.

"Why did yo-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" Allan roared with his voice echoed demonically, the demonic apparition forming into existance with a panting stance, glaring angrilly at the girl who paled even more if possible.

"It's people like you that's caused us to fight, People I decided to protect instead of hurt, so if you even think of calling me an animal, **I'll fucking show you a Fucking Monster instead!**!" Allan shouted before shoving past the girl towards the main building, with Ruby hiding behind Oliver worriedly while looking at Allan's back, not noticing a girl walk up beside the two in worry, her bow twitching in Allan's direction.

"I think we should let him cool off, Alright, hey, albino, you alright?" Oliver questioned as he approached the schnee, who flinched at his hand until she saw his concerned look, at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry, he... might be a lot sensitive about his kind, but he's a really nice guy once you know him better-" Oliver said with a worried look towards Allan's direction.

"I'm Oliver by the way" he turned with a bow to the girl after she wiped the tears away, getting a comforting hand on her right shoulder, turning to see the replica of the blonde who smiled kindly.

"I'm Weiss schnee, a pleasure meeting you" this in turn gained her a wink from a smiling Oliver, which caused Weiss and the Bow wearing girl to blush.

"I'm Blake Belladonna"

"Oshanzu Arc, this is my brother Jaune Arc"

"Ruby Rose, and sorry for tripping over you're luggage" Ruby said before holding out one of her suitcases, which the girl softly took.

"Thank you, Would i be able to apologize for what i said to... I'm sorry to ask but what was his name?" Weiss said with a scared voice.

"His name's Allan Sorrow's, helped me last night with a criminal, Roman Torchwick, though he still got away" Ruby said with a blush which made Oshnazu smile.

"Was it a date or coincidence?" Oshanzu questioned with everyone laughing, with Blake sneaking away with a smile, though until she noticed the Golden edition of Ninja's of Love in Oliver's right hand.

"Where did you get that copy!?" Blake questioned excitedly while looking over Oliver's shoulder, which caused him to jump in amazement.

"I got it from a Book friend, owns a store in Vale, Tukson book trade" Oliver said before leaving the group with Blake, not noticing her checking his body, sooner followed by Weiss which left Ruby with Jaune and Oshanzu.

"So, how is everyone's day?" Oshanzu questioned with a smile, crossing his arms happily.

"Aren't you the guy who almost vomit?" Ruby questioned with Oshanzu laughing his ass off while Jaune slumped forwardin defeat.

Minutes later.

"All I'm saying is Motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on" Jaune said as the two brothers and Ruby walked beside a fountain, which Oshanzu effortlessly walked on like it was solid.

"Look I'm sorry but Vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind"

"Oh yeah, well, what if I called to petal foot?" Jaune countered with Oshanzu sighing with a roll of his eyes, seriousy he felt more mature... oh wait he is.

"Hey, Rose Petal's isn't my idea for a semblance form" Ruby countered as a few rose petals flew out of her cloak, which made Oshanzu snicker.

"Well I don't care, for my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it" Jaune said witha smirk which gained a playful scoff from Oshanzu.

"Do they?"

"In time he says, Our mother always said that to boost his confidence, It worked well for a short time" Oshanzu said with a smirk.

"So i have this" Ruby said before unleashing Crescent Rose, making Oshanzu and Jaune look in awe.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned with a jump at almost losing his right toes.

"It's also a High impact, customizable sniper rifle" Ruby said with a smile.

"Cool" Jaune said with a smile.

"So what have you got?" Ruby excitebly questioned as Jaune stood back, unsheathing his sword,

"I got this sword" This in turn gained a "Oooh" from Ruby which made Oshanzu look at her oddly.

"I got a shield too, it gets smaller too, so when I get tired off carrying it, I can just put it away" Jaune said with nervousness in his voice.

"Wouldn't it wiegh the same?"

"I took care of that problem" Oshanzu said as he appeared beside Jaune, taking the shield lightly so the handle faced Ruby, showing her a swirling cirlce above the handle.

"I created a seal that reduces the weight of the shield" Oshanzu said proudly before Jaune took back his shield.

"What about you Oshanzu?" Ruby questioned with more excitement as said teen took out a dagger and Short sword, clicking a button which turned both weapons into bladed whips.

"I have dual weild swords along with whips, along with the power of liquids" Oshanzu said before the trio began walking again, with Ruby noticing a snake like thing fly out of the water, moving to Oshanzu before it fell to the floor.

"It's a handy semblance, but really difficult to use"

"Say, do any of you know where we're going?"

"I don't know, is there a foodcourt nearby?"

"Nope, don't thinks so"

**Thank you all for reading another installment of this rewrite**

**Here's my theme to this team of RWBY**

**A full moon light, shining over the soul,**

**The beasts howl sings to the sky, of lonely hearts sorrow.**

**Booming with life so bright, the eyes see all.**

**Lifes Illusion, hides all truth, choosing what next to show.**

**The silence of wind, cries for peace ever so silent.**

**The blade of judgement cries for justice, with fire so cold it Burns.**

**Shaking earth, shows of true strength, roaring for triumph of all peace.**

**And if you saw the reference you deserve a pat on the back, and feel free to review if I made any mestakes, so please don't insult me**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Respect is earned, never given

The Amphitheatre was packed with students, all from different parts of Remnant, a fact Allan found interesting, after his short outburst it took him seconds to calm down, with other students looking at him in fear and others with narrowed eyes, yep another day for a Faunus.

Though he didn't realise they weren't looks of hatred, but understanding, though that didn't improve his mood which he showed by baring his teeth at the ones glaring, enticing a growl that scared them away... until he noticed Oliver walk into the theatre, instantly finding him with Blake, who looked worriedly at him.

"What?" Allan questioned in annoyance, which caused Oliver to sigh, shutting his book with care, showing more care as it entered its pocket.

"Weiss wants to apologize, the Schnee" Oliver said with Allan showing a guilty look while avoiding their gaze.

"I already forgave her, you can say that to her the next time you meet her" Allan said with guilt before they heard the scream of a microphone, along with the clearing of a throat.

"I'll keep this brief..." Ozpin said, adjusting his spectacles with his right hand.

"You have travelled here in search of Knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you will dedicate your life for the protection of the people, but when I look amongst and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but you're time at this school will tell you knowledge will carry you so far" Ozpin said with Allan standing up beside a confused Oliver, both tilting their heads comically the same way.

"It is up to you to take the first step" The dramatic addition to Ozpin's speech before Glynda stepped forward to the microphone.

"You will gather at the Ballroom tonight, tomorrow you're initiation begins, be ready you are dismissed" Glynda said with the three humming in confusion.

"He, seemed a bit off, who turned his power switch off?" Oliver questioned with Allan and Blake face palming humorously to be in fact.

"Let's just go to the Ballroom" Allan sighed before the two followed him.

An hour later

"This sucks" Allan muttered as he looked over the students in the Ballroom, noticing Blake reading a book beside Oliver, both wearing sleepwear, with Oliver wearing orange sweat pants and Blake a black Gown.

"Is that really how you do that position?" Blake questioned while reading one of Oliver's written books, both not noticing the confused look from Allan until he coughed, gaining both of their attention with Blake blushing.

"Don't mind me" Allan said while taking a seat beside Oliver, who handed him his own book, which happened to be from a familiar world of Ninja.

"The utterly gutsy shinobi?" Allan questioned in confusion, which made Blake cover her nose with a deep blush on her face.

"Hey, it was my first book I wrote, the damn publisher's wouldn't let it sell though, more erotic than Ninja's and Love." Oliver said with a shrug, not even a second later did Allan look up from his book to see Ruby and Yang.

"Hello~" Yang greeted in a sing song voice, which made Oliver use Allan as a meat shield... again.

"Sphincters,Protect me!" Oliver shouted before being knocked unconscious by an agitated Blake, who was trying in vain to hide her blood nose behind the book.

"Hey Ruby" Blake greeted with a muffled voice, courtesy of Allan giving her a tissue.

"Blake, this is my sister, Yang, I see you've met Allan" Ruby said shyly with Allan blushing with his eyes aimed to the left.

"Blame Oliver" Allan muttered before being knocked to the floor by said teen.

"Shut up" Oliver muttered with Yang checking his abs off, seconds before Weiss appeared beside Yang.

"Can you please keep it down, people are trying to sleep here" Weiss said with a hint of fear as Allan turned to her, making her calm down at the guilt filled eyes which was hidden by a sigh of annoyance, until he turned to Weiss.

"I want to apologize" the two spoke in unison with everyone present turning to them.

"Uh, Sorry" again the two spoke in unison with Weiss growing agitated.

"Sorry" Allan said with a small smile, which Weiss returned in kindness.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Sorrows" Weiss said with a smile, which made Oliver, Blake and Ruby joined on with their own.

Friendship always seemed awesome.

The next morning

**Oshanzu**

"Waaake up Lazy butt~" a too chipper voice caused Oshanzu to groan, blinking himself awake to feel weight on his chest, making him look down to see a female student snoring lightly, which Oshanzublinked in confusion before sliding out of the trap, with the girl groaning at her pillow leaving, followed by Oshanzu rising from the floor with his gear on, though the weapons were in his locker.

Sighing to himself, the teen made his way to the locker room, not noticing an orangette looking at him in awe, which was mixed with excitement.

"Let's see, Locker 510, ah, here it is" Oshanzu said with a smile as he stood before his locker, looking at it dismissively before kicking it once, getting it to instantly open much to his proud smile.

"Ah, the skills of lock picking" Oshanzu said before gathering his supplies, not noticing a teen with a brown fireproof cap on to his left.

While moving to his brother.

**Fuyu**

My tired eye's strained in the light in the Locker room, graduating here with Pyrrah; it was a tiresome trip with Pyrrah continuously trying to take the cap away, which failed miserably with her hand being frozen each try, sadly Suzuki was unable to attend, though the party for us gave me a head ache.

And speaking of headaches.

My head was suddenly beaten by a fireproof blanket the minute I took my cap off.

**Third POV**

"What the hell!?"Fuyu shouted with his fire hair growing into a lion like mane, much to the girl's amazement.

"How are you not burning!?" Yang questioned in shock as Fuyu leaned back in shock as he retrieved his O-katana, which hummed in pride.

"It is my hair" Fuyu said with a raised eyebrow, with Yang blinking in confusion, withFuyu sighing.

"I have coal for hair sprouts, whatever those things are called" Fuyu said after closing his locker, which now held his fire proof cap.

"Anyway, aside from you hitting me is this how you get on dates?" Fuyu questioned with Yang's left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Hey, I thought you're head was on fire!" Yang protested with the still sleepy students looking at the two in confusion.

"Why does everyone look at the hair?" Fuyu questioned in annoyance while moving to the exit, until the schools intercom spoke with Glynda Good witch's voice.

"Will all First year students please report to Beacon cliff for Initiation, Again All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff Immediately?"

"Well, looks like our time for words is ending" Fuyu said before he left with no one noticing, aside from Yang

Beacon Cliff

"For years you have trained to become warriors, some of you born to be warriors, and today you're skills will be evaluated in the Emerald forest,"

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours of the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates... today" Glynda said with Allan cracking his neck in anticipation with Oliver shaking his arms, both sporting a pair of gauntlets that were covered by Music speakers, beating softly with violin tones.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in beacon, so it is in your best interest to pair with someone with whom you work well, that being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin said with Allan sighing.

"After you've partnered up you will make your way to the northern part of the forest... you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path... or you will die... the same goes for you Allan, make your father proud" Ozpin said with his eyes landing on a smiling Allan, his eyes softening with Glynda's.

"Just show me the enemy" Allan chuckled while un-holstering HakuAkuma and Kuroki.

"You will be monitored and graded fairly for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, those who do not retrieve one will be a team themselves, you will guard that item as well as your standing, and will be graded appropriately, are there any questions?" Ozpin said which he gained a hand up from Jaune, which he ignored with Oshanzu petting his brother on the shoulder.

"Just use the parachute I gave you, no rules in this part remember" Oshanzu said with Jaune slowly nodding, with his hand lowering.

"Good, now take you're positions" Ozpin said with Allan taking a clawing stance, his eyes glowing their respective colours.

One by one the students were catapulted into the forest, with Allan laughing hysterically in the distance, leaving the two adults with a tall teen.

"William Stone, a pleasure having you here" Ozpin said with the giant nodding his head before walking further away, confusing Glynda until William stopped and turned, facing the cliff with his open faced helmet closing.

"You'd want to move" Ozpin said as William began running towards the cliff after Glynda stepped aside, gaping at the giant that had the strength of the mechanical Catapult sent himself flying.

"We're going to have a lot of paper work aren't we?" Glynda questioned with tired eyes towards the Headmaster who simply smiled half sheepishly.

"Why did I marry you?"

"My loving charms?"

"No, you're luck"

**Allan Third POV**

The wind roared past Allan in his descent downward to the forest, looking around in the air he noticed Oliver being the closest one towards him, seeing a bright flash of neon blue the teen vanished, allowing Allan to look down in time to right himself feet first.

The landing made a tectonic shake of the earth below him, which happened to take the form of a crater under his feet.

"Ok, pain feels less annoying now" Allan muttered to himself as he stood up straight, inhaling the air around him with his eyes closed he could hear distant heartbeats, more feeling closer, along with the growling.

Snapping his eyes open in time to see a Beowolf lunging at him, Allan cart wheeled over the Grimm with Kuroki shooting into it's shoulders, rendering its arms useless as it went head first into a tree, which served to break its neck, looking at his surroundings Allan was surrounded, with the Alpha stepping forward, roaring into his face, Allan held his nose in disgust before being allowed to breath clean air, his eyes glaring daggers at the Alpha, which leaned back in time to avoid the blast of KI, which was suffocating to the lower Grimm before it stopped, with the Alpha lowering its head to Allan.

"Time to wake up, old one" Allan said as his left hand softly landed on the bone like mask, which cracked loudly... before completely falling apart with the black fur turning Dirt brown, with the Beowolf howling into the sky.

This was followed by the rest of the pack, looking among each other, looking around in confusion before ripping off they're own masks.

"Hello old one" Allan spoke to the elder wolf with respect, followed by a soft snort from the wolf itself.

Staring at one another they stood in silence, before Allan turned away with a victorious glint in his eyes as the Elder followed by his side, stopping as Allan began inhaling deeply with his head held high, his features becoming more wolf-like, his neck and bottom jaw growing grey fur and large canines.

His howl was even louder than the Elders.

**Ruby and Weiss**

The Grimm around The two girls halted their advance at the sudden roar from afar, which was also noticed by Ruby and Weiss, heck, even the other students stopped in confusion at the sudden howl, second time to be exact, thinking of a much larger Grimm the two huntress' in training prepared to fight their way out before noticing the Grimm around them running towards the howl, much to their confusion.

"What just happened?" Ruby questioned in confusion as the last of the Beowolf left they're sights.

"I don't know" Weiss said with a look of worry as the ground began to shake, what was it a stampede.

**Oliver **

"Well, this is interesting, a horde of werewolves running towards the north" Oliver muttered softly while running atop of the tree branches, unnoticed by the humanoid wolves below, trying his best to ignore the howls below with the smoke flying upward from the dying Grimm below, though his smile was still present as he spotted a larger, brown werewolf, with Allan riding it like a horse, a scythe in his hands.

"Look out below!" Oliver laughed with excitement before landing on a Werewolf, half the size of the one Allan rode on, with Allan looking to him with a smile on his face.

"Team!" the two shouted happily while riding the steeds until the smaller wolves began running out of view, leaving Allan and Oliver running before coming to a clearing, where they saw a small castle ruin much to Allan's ears perking up.

"Ah, that was too quick for my taste" Allan said before dropping off his canine steed, which snorted as it followed after him, a pleasant look in its eyes before turning back to see Oliver running fast with a ghostly glow behind him before walking beside Allan, both scanning the ruins before Oliver tapped his head, seconds before a silver liquid formed his helmet, two large goggles with neon blue dots present, looking around the ruins before turning a light green before fading away to leave black.

"All clear, no traps present, though some fresh Ursa tracks going the way we came from" Oliver said as his helmet liquefied and vanished into his collar.

"Okay, *whistle* yo elder pup, find somewhere hidden to rest!" Allan yelled before the werewolf barked loudly and ran to the ruin, followed by the smaller one that leaped onto the castle, both yawning with there bodies slumping down.

"They're like little puppies" Oliver muttered before zipping to the pedestals, completely confused as the relics were in the form of-

"Chess pieces?" Allan questioned while holding a Rook piece, putting it down as Oliver held a black King, getting a soft clap from Allan which he tossed to.

"Black king, Nice, let's wait for the others, I'm sure we'll get some interesting future team mates" Allan said while examining the relic, seconds before hearing the total of 13 gun shots in the distance, which made Oliver pale for some odd reason.

"Why do I have the feeling that came from a woman with a hair obsession?" Oliver questioned with Allan gulping audibly before leaping to the elder, crouching down in silence as Oliver sat on the edge.

With Allan hearing more gun fire from the distance.

"Those shots are getting closer" Allan said with his blue eye glowing before fading away into gold.

"Two other students heading our way, both presumed female by the small scent of Lavender aaaaand, I think sun flower?" Allan said with a frown before seeing Yang and Blake.

"YO!" Allan greeted with a wave of his hands, getting one from the female duo until they noticed the Werewolf yawning beside Oliver, who was currently scratching its ears.

"Why are you sitting beside those Grimm?" Yang questioned in shock as Oliver dropped down to them, showing a smirk with his arms crossed.

"You can thank me for that, and they're not Beowolf's, I'd call them werewolves" Allan said with a shrug before he and the elder perked up in alarm.

"How bout a cute little pony?" Yang questioned enthusiastically, with Blake smiling while Oliver smacked his own face, staying silent before noticing the alarmed look from the wolf and Allan.

"What's happening!?" Oliver questioned with Allan snapping out of the trance, preparing to answer until a loud scream was heard.

"Uh, doesn that answer you're question?" Allan said with a gesture towards the forest, seconds before he looked up to see a Nevermore.

"Oh... crap"

"Some girls in trouble, Blake did you hear that?" Yang said in worry, with Oliver bursting out with laughter, getting a confused look from the girls.

"That wasn't a girls scream, that was Jau-" Oliver stopped talking at the sudden voice of Ruby, turning to see Allan preparing to jump while looking upward.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuup!" Ruby screamed while plummeting to the earth, with Yang's eyes widen before feeling the ground shake and Allan flying towards Ruby.

Catching her bridal style before both being sent flying into a tree by an airborne Jaune, resulting with Ruby sitting on Allan's back while Jaune hung upside down.

"Ow" the three groaned in pain, well one did the others just laid down.

"Hey Jaune, how ya doing?" Allan questioned before hearing the ground shake slightly, followed by cheering, along with the weight leaving his back.

"Round two!" Allan said happily while re-joining Oliver, who began dusting him off, confusing Allan before feeling himself bro-hugged, with the two chuckling.

"Did you just hug me?" Allan questioned jokingly with Oliver stifling a laugh before seeing a Deathstalker chasing Pyrrah.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!?"

"Nora!"

"Okay, too much enthusiasm" Oliver said while hiding behind Allan.

"Yeah, but what about that Deathstalker, we need Terragon for this" Allan whispered to Oliver, getting a nod from Oliver, both not even noticing Yang losing her shit, while a boy joined the bubbly girl named Nora, along with everyone looking up.

"Is that Weiss, and two others?" Oliver questioned after forming silver binoculars, hiding his excitement at the sight of fire.

"I said jump" Ruby said with Allan sighing.

"We all know Weiss isn't that mellow"

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling... along with the blue haired guy" the boy said tiredly while Oliver continued watching, smirking at the sight of Fuyu grabbing Weiss bridal with his feet towards the ground.

"INCOMING!" Allan shouted with Ruby behind him protectively with Yang, seconds before Fuyu crashed into the ground, with a sound of splattering water in the cloud of dust.

"Okay, why did we go with her idea!?" Weiss coughed in the cloud, while Fuyu simply sighed, before Pyrrah flew by him and Weiss... and Oshanzu after he rebuilt himself from the water.

"That felt Nauseating" Oshanzu muttered while loosely swaying side to side before shaking his head.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Fuyu questioned as he approached the group, which Yang calmed down slightly.

"No, we're just about to die together" Yang said too delightfully, which made Fuyu pale before Ruby ran towards the Death stalker, followed by a phantom of bright colours.

"Drop the BASE!" Oliver laughed after delivering a sonic boom at the Death stalker, making it staggering enough for Ruby to stab one of its eyes before backing up, followed by Oshanzu running with spears of Ice floating behind him, until he was forced to block as Feathers were sent at him, each one missing him.

"Someone take out that Nevermore!" Oshanzu shouted before Fuyu sent a torrent of fire into the sky, willing it towards the Nevermore, missing its tail feathers barely.

"It's flying away!" Jaune shouted at the sight of his brother being unharmed, though paling as the stinger of the Death stalker flew straight for Ruby, this time with a blur of black and white.

"That was close!" Allan grumbled while Weiss froze the Grimm in place, this in turn allowed him to relax.

"Tell me about it" Weiss mumbled while Yang came running to hug her sister, which made Allan laugh softly before turning to Fuyu and Oshanzu, all nodding with a smile before the Huntsman in training regrouped.

"Alright, what's the game plan!?" Oliver questioned with a smirk.

"Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss gestured to the remaining relics, with Fuyu tossing a white king to Oshanzu who pocketed it away.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artefact and make it too the cliffs, we don't need to fight these Grimm, and thanks to our new friends-" Ruby smiled towards the large Yawning werewolf that stood behind Allan, who had his arms crossed, his hair growing back with his canines.

"-We can make a run for it towards the cliffs" Ruby said

"Run and succeed, now that's an idea I can get behind" Jaune said with Oshanzu nodding, sheathing his short sword at his waist, followed by Jaune and Ruby getting their own relic and Oliver watching the trapped Grimm, noticing the cracks in the ice.

"It's time we left" The boy with the orangette stated with everyone nodding.

"Let's move it people!" Allan cheered before running ahead, letting the wolf howl beside him in triumph, seconds before howls could be heard in the distance with Ruby smiling beside Allan, turning to see the others running by, with Fuyu smiling proudly towards Allan who grinned.

The path to the cliff, was an annoying task, with the Nevermore blocking their path Allan and Oliver groaned in annoyance as the thing shrieked, though with Fuyu and Oshanzu looking around the clearing to see three tree's fly upward in the distance, along with the Death stalker flipping.

"Did I see that right?" Jaune questioned in disbelief as the Nevermore shrieked again after Allan made a run for the bridge, firing his dual revolvers fearlessly while smiling, making the Grimm shriek before flying towards the Faunus, getting a scream from Ruby until a shadow moved over head, making everyone look up to see the Death stalker soaring towards the Nevermore, making it scream in surprise and pain as it smashed against the cliff face.

"Well, this is an entrance" A young voice said with heavy footsteps, making everyone turn to see a stone golem walking calmly while a teen stood on its head with his arms crossed.

"Shall we end this?"

"Definitely!"Fuyu said with everyone charging to the bridge, paling at the sight of a second Nevermore.

"Another one!?"

"For fucks sake!" Allan shouted in annoyance while turning his fire towards the second Nevermore, stopping as the stone Golem ran to his and the others defence, leaving the tall teen with them.

"William Stone, at your service" William said with a bow before focusing on the Nevermore, the Golem letting out a tired roar while charging forward, leaping towards the second Nevermore which squawked in shock as its wings were held in place over the ravine, sadly hitting the bridge due to the momentum, which was followed by William scratching his head nervously.

"Oops"

"Okay, ignoring stone guy's mistake, what are we going to do with birdie?" Allan questioned with the Nevermore righting itself on the cliff before its wings were trapped by two stone arms.

"I'll hold it in place, the girl with the scythe will deal with it" William said with a smirk as his eyes glowed earth brown, ignoring the confused loom Ruby had before she perked up with an idea.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, Allan I have an idea come on" Ruby said with Allan following in confusion.

"Blake we need a sling shot rope, those two pillars will fit nicely!" Ruby shouted as the five leaped over to the other side, getting a nod as Blake and Yang leaped at the pillar, with Blake throwing her Gun toward Yang who caught and embedded it in the pillow, followed by Weiss using a glyph to pull it back with Allan, leaving Ruby with crescent rose by her side.

"I like this idea better than the one before" Weiss muttered with Allan shrugging.

"I still need to ask about that fiasco?" Allan said before he was told to release followed by him sitting beside Ruby with Yaban at the ready.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby questioned.

"Can I?" this answer made both of them worry and look at her.

"Can yo-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss said with Allan shrugging before the two were sent flying towards the Nevermore, smashing it into the wall of the cliff, with Yaban and Crescent rose hooked around the Grimm's neck.

"Going UP!" Allan cheered before running upward with white glyphs under their feet, ignoring the rapid shots ruby fired before they came to the top before they both slashed forward, looking up to see the Nevermore's head land in front of them.

"And they stick the landing, high five!" Allan cheered for a second time with Ruby giggling before high-fiving said hand.

An hour later, after an exhausting flight of stairs.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the Black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team CRDL... Led by, Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said with four said teens standing at attention, with Allan and Oliver watching from the cloud, none clapping until Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora and Lie walked onto the stage, getting an excited whistle from Oliver who had the back of his head lightly smacked by William, now in his real height, with was one head taller than everyone else.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as... team JNPR, Led by... Jaune Arc" Ozpin said with Oshanzu clapping the loudest among the crowd, proud of his younger brother's achievement.

"Father would be proud!" Oshanzu yelled with Jaune smiling while feeling his left shoulder softly punched by Pyrrah.

"Next is, Blake belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward the four of you will work together as... team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose" this piece of information caused Allan to clap, putting Oshanzu's clapping to shame with Ruby blushing before being hugged by Yang.

"And finally the last pairs of this year, this team will be the first however to possess a Fifth member!" Ozpin said with a smile, making Allan confused with William crossing his arms after the five moved to the stage before Ozpin.

"Allan sorrow's, Fuyu Inferuno, Oshanzu Arc, Oliver storm and William stone, you five retrieved the Black King pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team ANCNT, led by... Allan Sorrow's" Ozpin said with a smile towards Allan.

"This is looking up to be an interesting year"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remind me again why _I'm_ the one building you four bunk beds?" Oliver questioned as William lifted up Ruby's bed above Weiss', which he began adjusting and adding supports, with Allan watching with a pancake in his mouth beside Ruby, her own pancake also in her mouth.

"Because I don't trust them three yet with building material" Weiss said with Yang poking her tongue out while reading Oliver's Icha icha books, with Blake reading her own with a nose bleed.

"And you trust me why, exactly?" Oliver questioned with William releasing the reinforced bed slowly, satisfied with the strength Allan tossed Oliver a packet of potato chips, which he began eating, with William nodding to the members of Team RWBY while following Allan and Oliver out the room, all three already on their way to class.

"You seem quite infatuated in Ruby, am I correct?" William questioned with Allan pouting with a straw to a box of Juice in his mouth, this in turn caused Oliver to laugh out loud, entering Prof. Ports class where they sat with Oshanzu and Fuyu, both snoring lightly under Ports stories.

"And they went to bed early" Allan muttered before slamming Fuyu's book over said teens head, instantly patting the book away of fire which made Port stop with a frown with Allan chuckling nervously before sitting down between William and Oshanzu, who woke up softly as Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the classroom, allowing the class to continue.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as Prey, Haha" Port said with a proud cheer, only to be shot down with Allan dropping his head in boredom, getting a giggle from Blake and Ruby while Weiss sent a subtle glare at him.

"Uuuuh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy, now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world, our world is absolutely teeming with creatures, that would love nothing more but to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses, *Name of action I do not know*.  
Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from who you may ask, why the very world" Port said with only one student cheering, with Oliver slamming his own head into the table, messing up his silver hair in vain to knock himself out.

"That is what you are training to become, but first... a story"

"Just go on to the lesson!" Allan cried into the sky with his head slamming into the table again, with everyone looking at him.

"Well, okay, who among you is the embodiment of what a Hunter can be?" Port questioned with Oliver suddenly appearing beside the Professor.

"I do sir!" Oliver cheered with a two finger salute.

"Very well young man, Go, retrieve you're weapons of battle" Port said with too much enthusiasm, with Allan continuously hitting his head into the desk, until William held his head down with one arm.

"Don't need the gear just the skill, throw whatever you got sir" Oliver said while moving to the other side of the class against a steel cage.

"Very well then, I wish you luck" Port said before taking the weapon mounted above the Grimm anatomies and severe the lock on the cage door, letting a Boarbatusk charge towards Oliver who simply caught its two tusks with ease, not even struggling before lifting the grimm up over his head, leaving it on its back while he summoned Kubikiribocho in his right hand, swinging it over his shoulders with a dangerous glint in his shadowed eyes, his grin hidden.

"Bring it" Oliver said as the Grimm righted itself and charged again into Oliver's swing, squealing in agony at feeling its legs cut off while sliding across the room, allowing Oliver to turn and walk towards the wounded Grimm that softly cried out before looking towards Oliver.

"Good night" Oliver said before swinging into the ground, resulting with the Grimms head rolling into nothingness, with everyone paling as the giant blade vanished into sparks of lightning, leaving Oliver in the middle.

"What?" Oliver questioned with a shrug, getting a pale look from RWBY and JNPR until he turned to the board as the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"That went quick" Ruby and Allan muttered simultaneously, making them both look at one another before blushing, making Fuyu and Oshanzu smile devilishly with evil plans for the two.

looking to see Yang herself smiling evilly.

"Do i need to betray you as well" Oshanzu questioned with Fuyu paling until both there heads were slammed into each other lightly, courtesy of William who was leaving the classroom, with Weiss and Blake following before Allan left beside Ruby, with him asking for help on a scythe design.

leaving Fuyu and Oshanzu before they left with team JNPR, Fuyu speaking with Juane and Pyrrah.

"So, what do you plan on doing when we're allowed to participate in missions?" Fuyu questioned while walking beside Jaune, making the blonde think.

"I want to try those search and destroy missions, maybe a little bit of bodyguard work" Oshanzu said with a smirk, getting one from Jaune and Ren before Yang suddenly appeared beside Fuyu, humming casually.

"I heard what you two are planning with my sister and Allan, is there room for one more in recruitment?" Yang questioned with Fuyu and Oshanzu looking at each other before smiling.

"Welcome aboard miss Xiao Long, Project matchmaker is initiated" Fuyu said before a blur of neon blue zoomed by, making Oshanzu frown before sinking into the floor, confusing Yang who stood beside Fuyu, completely forgotten about team JNPR, leaving the two in the hallway.

"Well, this is awkward" Yang said while scratching her head, making Fuyu sigh.

"Indeed"

**with Allan**

The forge room was busy with Allan and Ruby, both re-configuring Yaban with a chainsaw mechanism, with Ruby doing her own attachments while Allan was working on the chain, pulling his hands away at the sudden noise of the chainsaw attachment revving, making him and Ruby watch the chainsaw spin with no pause until Allan de-activated the attachment, smiling proudly before Ruby finished up, showing her additional attachment to be a shotgun, holding Haku and Akuma to Allan who took them carefully, smiling to Ruby who smiled back.

"This is awesome" the two said before exiting the forgery, not noticing William walk towards the forge where the schematics sat, making him raise an eyebrow to the design before shrugging with them in his hands, leaving the forge himself.

hours later atop the freshmen building, Oliver stood with cheeky giggles while hanging in front of the building, spraying paint over stencils before feeling the rope holding him pulled upward, making him look to see Weiss and Blake looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Killjoys!" Oliver yelled childishly before vanishing in a blur, leaving a small trail of neon blue up between the two females who followed it to see Oliver reading his book on a chair, taking a sip of a drink he had before looking up, smiling like a fox.

"You are more childish than Ruby!" Weiss yelled with her hand smacking her face.

"It's my charms, ladies love it" Oliver said with a smile before throwing his book to Blake who caught it, looking down to see it was the second instalment to his series.

"Its been signed by myself" Oliver said before vanishing, leaving Weiss and Blake alone before Weiss looked at the book, blushing in recognition at the copy.

Hours later

"Ok, first order of business being reunited, we need to find Aeron, he'll be the last piece of this team" Fuyu said as team ANCNT sat in a circle, with Allan finishing installing a flat screen and game console, listening to Fuyu.

"Indeed, yet we don't exactly know when he'll be here for all we know he's probably occupied with academics and such" Oshanzu said with William nodding beside Oliver after sitting down with Allan who was scratching his head like a dog before the day went by with the reincarnated gods telling they're lives to each other, with William boasting his skills with Goliath's and Allan taming a pup Beowolf.

Oliver bragging about his best selling book (In honor of a toad pervert) and his mother he continuously search's for.

all in all, a family of siblings rejoice in each other's company.

"So, you have a sibling, Juane was it" Fuyu said with Oshanzu nodding proudly.

"A better brother than you all though" Oshanzu said with Oliver smacking his head childishly with William sighing

"My father is a known by all blacksmith, I regained my stone after almost being kidnapped by the White Fang" William said with the members sighing in annoyance

"It seems we've all had a run in with the White fang, I'd rather see the old one" Fuyu said with Allan falling down in annoyance with a groan, confusing the others who stared expectantly for an answer.

"The white Fang has torn my mortal family apart, I was framed for a murder i never committed, my sister joined them thinking I was truly responsible for the persons death, she's vowed to put my head on a pike" Allan said without a care in the world, with Fuyu and Oshanzu nodding in interest.

"They tried to steal a gem my father had, apparently it copied and enhanced my water manipulation" Oshanzu said while reaching under his shirt, lifting up to show a gem the colour of his hair, tucking it away before Oliver spoke about his life, it was worse than everyone's, because his so called father hired the White Fang to take him out with two body guards, all survived the crash.

which Allan commented with "Holy shit". And Oshanzu with a "Oh my".

"When do we go after fuck wit?" Allan questioned with Fuyu looking at him in annoyance, with Oliver remaining silent after his life story, it was after a few minutes of conversing did the door to the dorm was knocked, making William stand up and approach, answering it to showing a girl with rabbit ears looking up with scared eyes, staring into Williams before he smiled softly, with Oshanzu pushing past his teammate to embrace the girl.

"Velvet, your here?" Oshanzu said with the girl looking more alive, the blush being more noticeable now with Allan laughing with Oliver.

"Oshanzu, I never thought you or Jaune would be in Beacon" the Rabbit girl said softly with her own small embrace, with Allan and Oliver whistling in astonishment that was silenced by an annoyed Oshanzu.

Turning to the duo whose mouth was covered by ice.

"Hi, Um, My name is Velvet, a pleasure to meet you" the Faunus greeted meekly with Zecromac saluting while trying to hack the ice with his scythe, Oliver just sat in silence while playing with his scroll, nodding to the girl before Fuyu sighed, unsheathing his Katana that lit up in an orange colour before holding it before Allan's frozen mouth, causing the ice to melt, releasing his blue lips that were regaining colour.

"Nice to meet a fellow Faunus" Allan greeted happily with a wave, ducking in time to avoid Williams hammer, which was open to show circuitry, turning to the strong teen they saw a childish smile of nervousness present as he reclaimed his weapon, reassembling it with a minor adjustment, turning to Velvet he nodded with a smile.

"So, this is team ANCNT, I have to say the rumours weren't over exaggerated" Velvet said with the team turning to her, with Oshanzu beckoning her inside with the door closing behind him, making a chair of ice for himself, sitting patiently with William standing calmly, the hammer strapped to his back harmlessly.

"What kind of Rumours were there?" Allan questioned with worry, with Velvet blushing at the attention, clearing her throat she spoke.

"There have been rumours of you four heralding power of the elements from the teachers, and you-(Velvet looks to Allan)- the teachers have been saying you were vicious to bullies, along with something happening in a Museum when you were younger, and the fact nearly all of you have had an encounter with the White Fang" Velvet said with Allan and Oliver sighing.

"We were just having a discussion about that" Fuyu chuckled, looking at the team with his arms crossed, Allan having a sad look in his eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to take Oshanzu off of your hands for a few minutes, catching up to do and such, if you don't mind" Velvet said shyly with Allan grinning.

"Be sure to bring him back from the make out session, keep his mind glued together please" Allan said with the two blushing with Oshanzu's head snapping at him with a deep stare that made him laugh hysterically before he was pushed out and Velvet guided out during her dreamy mumbling, closing the door William turned to Allan who had a grin.

"Where is little red Riding hood, dear wolf?" William questioned with Allan blushing, scowling in embarrassment at having his own teasing turned to him he turned away to hide his blush, his mind faintly turning to the hooded girl with a soft smile gracing his face.

Which made Fuyu and Oliver smile broadly, before they turned to their own devices for the day.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9  
Unknown obsession

_"Ruby Singing" (for future chapters)_

_**"Allan singing" (in the future chapters maybe in further on this chapter)**_

**I own nothing of this but my characters enjoy**

"I'm bored"

"We don't care!"

"What can we do?"

"Study!"

"Why do we need to study?"

"Allan can you please just shut up, we have an assignment to finish and you're not helping in our case" Fuyu said with William holding Oshanzu away from Allan who sat upside down in a computer chair, playing with his scroll before sighing, looking up with tired eyes.

"You're not really a good role model as leader, have you even done the assignment?" Oliver questioned from his scroll, looking up for an annoyed answer before feeling a book hit his face, making him blink with the book in hand before he looked down, his eyes almost bulging out at the three full pages.

"When the hell did you finish this!?" Oliver yelled with the building shaking, making Fuyu flinch before the door was kicked down by Yang and Blake, both in sleepwear and angry looks.

"Whose yelling this early in the morning!?" Yang yelled before having Fuyu thrown at her, resulting with his face between her cleavage and his left hand groping Blakes left breast.

"Protect me squire!" Oliver said before being knocked out by William, sighing in annoyance at being the most mature.

"Uh, Can you let go please Fuyu, it hurts" Blake said while struggling against the grip, making Everyone quiet at the sounds of Yang moaning before William lifted Fuyu away, showing he had a dazed smile and swirly eyes, and Yang having a deep dreamy blush on her face.

"Just great he's a lady pleaser, It was Oliver who yelled by-" Oshanzu said no more at the sudden sounds of a face embedded into a wall, making him look to see Oliver desperately reaching out while his head was stuck, followed by Yang and Blake leaving the room.

"I swear he may write good books but he's an idiot" Yang growled as Blake followed, both rubbing there eyes as they entered their teams dorm room, blinking in confusion at the sounds of the shower running... and Ruby singing.

"Since when did... Ruby sing?" Blake questioned as Yang approach the bathroom door, listening intently.

"_The shoulder you cry on_  
_The dose that you die on_  
_I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer_  
_You'll love me till it's all over, over_  
_'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on_  
_The dose that you die on_  
_I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer"_

"That sounds like that new band from two years ago" Blake said with Yang turning to her with red eyes.

"That band is for Emo's, you know the names of that band members right?" Yang said with Blake stepping back with Yang cracking her knuckles, making Blake zoom to her bed, scroll in hand frantically, before she froze on a page on her scroll, paling more before Yang took the scroll, not noticing Blake hide under her bed sheet peeking out.

"Let's see, John Rogue drummer not bad looking, Luke Dunken, Cute, Sasha sapphire, Corey Wither..." Yang read out the members before freezing, her eyes wide in shock towards the last name, making Blake slowly reach for her Scroll before it was dropped.

"Allan sorrow's!" Yang growled before the bathroom door was opened, making them turn to see Ruby in a towel, stopping in her tracks with an awkward blush on her face.

"Uh, good morning" Ruby said before rushing back into the bathroom with her uniform, leaving Blake and Yang in silence before Weiss woke up, yawning tiredly.

"I'm just gonna have a chat with Allan" Yang said with Weiss blinking in confusion, turning to Blake who looked like she survived a heart attack.

an hour later

"Hmm, this is odd" Fuyu said with Allan being held up by his collar by Yang, whose eyes were red in anger, her other hand held back by William.

"Care to explain why my little sister was singing one of you're songs in the shower!?" Yang questioned through gritted teeth, with Allan struggling to free himself.

"Wait, you mean my old friends from Signal, that's like, two years old now right?" Allan questioned before looking to Oliver, who was scratching his head in thought.

"Oh yeah, they renamed themselves" Oliver said before Yang dropped Allan in a heap at the sight of Ruby, who at the moment was wearing her hood, frowning at the sight of Allan lying down in a heap.

"Ow" was his only word before jumping to his feet, brushing himself off before being sent flying by Yang, whose fist was extended.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in annoyance before running off to Allan, who was shaking his head from the debris after pulling out of his imprint, blinking in confusion as Ruby appeared by his side, brushing his back from left over rocks before stepping back with a blush,scratching her head.

"What was she on about?" Ruby questioned in curiosity, making Allan shrug.

"She said something about you singing in the shower this morning, somehow having to do with me and my old friends?" Allan said with Ruby blushing brighter now before vanishing in a swirl of rose petals with Allan, just as William walked around the corner with Weiss, confusing them both.

with said Duo in team RWBY's dorm

"Whoa!" Allan said in disbelief as Ruby had basically all the albums of his band, making him look over them all in utter shock while examining the CD's.

"These have absolutely no scratch's on them" Allan said while looking over the CD's with Ruby blushing, smiling nervously in the presence of her favourite lead singer, though this was halted by the sound of the door opening, making them both turn to the door to see Weiss, looking in curiosity before noticing the CD covers on the floor, counting eight in total.

"What did i walk in on?" Weiss questioned before the door was slammed shut behind her, making her jump at the sight of Ruby holding it in fear, and imbarassment.

"Please don't tell Yang i have these CD's" Ruby begged as Weiss examined the CD cover in her hand, her eyes widening at the sight of Allan on the cover.

"When was this?" Weiss questioned with Allan looking at the cover.

"Huh, the first year it sold out" Allan said before his ears perked up in alarm, making him bolt for the window as the door opened to show a tired Yang, who stood in confusion as Allan leaped out the window, making her turn to Ruby until she noticed all the CD covers.

"Please don't take them away" Ruby begged while holding the covers protectively from Yang who sighed, looking at the window Allan leaped out of before hearing the toilet flush, making them turn to see Allan casually walking out, freezing at the sight of Yang before cautiously leaving the dorm room, winking to Ruby before rushing out, barely dodging an angry fist to the face by Yang.

"That was close" Allan muttered with his back against the wall, looking both ways of the hallway before turning down to his dorm room, hands in pocket while not noticing a female student with silver hair watching with her arms crossed, a bow and quiver on her back before she vanished from sight, getting the attention of Allan who turned in a heartbeat, sniffing the air to catch no trace. preparing to enter his dorm room before his back was against the wall and Ruby had her lips against his, making him blink in confusion before she stepped away, blushing nervously.

"Sorry, I've been a secret fan since the first albu-" Ruby said before She was kissed on the lips, making her right leg perk up with her enjoying the sensation before Allan pulled away, smirking devilishly before Ruby rushed off, leaving an excited aura behind with Allan chuckling to himself happily.

opening the door to his dorm to see a confusing sight, with Fuyu and Oliver being held hostage by blocks of ice while Oshanzu and William ate with a video game between them, not even giving Allan a second glance as he took one chip from the plate before watching.

"What the fuck are you doing Isaac!?" Oshanzu yelled in panic as the video game character stopped and spun wildly, making Allan hold his hand out to Oshanzu, beckoning for the remote before Oshanzu grumbled while relenting, allowing Allan to play like a pro with Oshanzu and William slinking down in self pity.

"Leave the gaming to the pro guys" Allan said with a grin, ignoring the half glares from his teammates before they hit the hay.

Ze next day

Oshanzu stood in the training arena against Cardin Whinchester, who had a smirk on his face while Oshanzu had no expression, more like a bored look before his eyes bled into an ocean blue, his whips extending menacingly while his eyes narrowed.

"Now students I want you all to pay attention to the combatants Aura levels, write down notes and learn what to do when your in there situation, Gentlemen, if you please" Glynda Goodwitch said with Ozpin watching with the students, all curious about the Arc's semblance and Aura, with Blake and Weiss watching curiously with the whips before the fight bell rang, causing Cardin to charge with Oshanzu standing with a bored look, watching the mace swing towards his face before it made contact, shocking everyone as instead of it messing his face up with bruises, it simply went through like it was water, which was splattering in mid air, almost like gravity never touched it... before it moved back into the shape of Oshanzu's head, only he had a smile.

"My turn?" Oshanzu questioned before flicking the two whips into Cardin, sending him out of the ring with Glynda sighing.

"You were supposed to fight fairly Mr. Arc" Glynda said with Oshanzu shrugging, completely fine with the fight.

"It's kind of hard because out in the real world, no one will ever Fight fair" Oshanzu said with a shrug, seemingly making Glynda role her eyes at being told by a student.

"That may be a good point but students should not be rough against future allies" Glynda said before Cardin stood up with a daze, shaking his head.

"Sorry Cardin!" Oshanzu said before Cardin looked at him.

"It's ok, I deserve it" Cardin said with Allan looking at him in confusion, watching Cardin leave the ring to his team, which now looked more civilized than usual... and maybe a little nicer to the Faunus.

"What happened to team CRDL?" Fuyu questioned which gained a confused agreement from Yang and Blake, before a girl with silver hair, leather hunting armor and a bow and quiver approached Cardin, patting his left shoulder softly before kissing his cheek, making Allan, Oliver and Oshanzu wide eyed.

"Who in the right mind would date him, I mean sure it's made him nicer to Jaune and Faunus but really who would-" Allan said before jumping in time to catch a dagger in his right hand, making his eyes widen at the familiar dagger, making Fuyu turn to see the girl wink with a smile before sitting beside Cardin, talking with Russell and Dove casually.

"I must be seeing things" Oliver said with his hand rubbing his eyes.

hours later

"Ok, so, how do we approach the chick from before, who knows we might be wrong and we look crazy" Fuyu said in worry while pacing back and forth in the dorm room, with Oliver watching a video on his scroll beside Allan before they're attention was taken by the door knocking, making William turn in confusion with Fuyu silent, with William approaching the door to see the girl, a look of annoyance and relief before walking by William who closed the door, looking at the woman in front of them before she hugged Fuyu and Oshanzu.

"It's been fifteen years in this world alone" the woman said before stepping away, getting a bear hug from Allan and Oliver.

"Aeron, it's been too long for my taste, though more confusing because of the girl thing" Zecromac cried fake tears while hugging his spiritual Bro… er, sister before she shoved him off happily before hugging Oliver.

"I have one question though" Oliver said with Allan leaning up at attention.

"And that would be?"

"Why are you dating a douchebag?" Oliver questioned with Aeron smiling happily.

"He came to me, I said I'd date him if he treats others including Fuanas more nicely, and boy is he the charmer" Aeron said with Pyron rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"This is easier yet more annoying now" Pyron said before said female formed Aeron kicked his face into the ground, with Aeron bearing a vein over her right eye, calming down when William tapped her right shoulder, sparing Pyron from her wrath, crawling away ever so slightly with a lump on his head before falling into unconsciousness.

hours later

it had taken less than a day and Allan was already getting weird looks, mostly excited fan girl ones from the female populace, some of the guys staring at him in jealousy due to a Fuanas getting more attention than normal guys, it was after a few incidents with the girls that Allan had to resort to riding atop of Williams golem, with the girls watching from a distance, confusing teams JNPR and RWBY with Ruby glaring at the many fangirls in jealousy before they made it to class, which was of something about history, it was after the class Allan was approached by a group of five guys, both looking genuinely happy.

"Hi, uh, I don't know if you'd accept but, me and my friends were wondering if you could help us with a few musical songs we made, if you don't have anything to do" the lead guy said nervously with Ruby walking up beside a confused Allan, followed by Oliver and Blake, both watching Allan expecting him to decline, only to gawk as Allan shrugged.

"Sure why the hell not, I could use the practice, bring my vocals back to shape, you got a lyric sheet?" Allan said with the lead guy handing him a sheet of paper excitedly, with Allan reading it as the group left, with Allan scanning the sheet professionally avoiding anyone, following Ruby and Oliver as they entered the Cafeteria, sitting across from Yang, who looked at him in confusion, preparing to speak until Ruby shh'd her, much to Weiss' amusement beside Fuyu and Oshanzu, looking at Allan who had both his eyebrows raised.

"These guys have good taste in words" Allan said before passing the paper to Ruby who began reading it, her eyes frowning as she read on before looking to Allan.

"But, isn't it way to much like your scrapbook?" Ruby said with Allan freezing with Ruby grabbing her mouth in realization.

"We spoke about not talking about it" Allan grinded out nervously with Oliver sighing, throwing said book into the teens face, making him look to see his scrap book.

"Where did you find this?" Allan questioned with a glare towards Oliver who merely shrugged.

"I got bored, you have better taste by the way, so moving away from angry psycho triggering books, when did they say to meet?" Oliver said with Yang snatching the paper before Allan could read, reading it herself before her lips pursed into a smirk.

"The announcer room" Yang said with Allan grinning, knowing what the group was planning, a music play for the entire school to listen to, and he was chosen to sing.

"It says to meet them there at lunch, which will be after the next class" Yang added with Ruby snatching the paper from her sisters grasp, resulting with the blonde glaring playfully at her sister who stuck her tongue out.

an hour (Can't be bothered typing the class)

"Alright, so, this is the speaker room?" Allan questioned as Ruby and Oliver stood beside him, both looking at the door, knocking once before it opened slightly, showing the guy from before smirking, opening wider for the trio to enter, with Allan smiling widely towards the instruments, with Oliver and Ruby sitting at the side, both excited, waiting for the guys to get ready, with Allan smirking as he was handed a microphone, tapping it lightly before he noticed a Fuanas at a sound speaker, plugging in before giving Allan the thumbs up, signaling the instruments, with Allan grinning.

(Instruments Motionless in White Break the Cycle)

"_**No compromise as I fight to break the cycle**_

_**And bring an end to this suffering**_

_**I'm a shadow, a black out, a storm in the background**_

_**One man's whisper is another's scream.**_

_**Searching between all the lines**_

_**Forsaken, I walk the night alone**_

_**No sanctuary**_

_**No place for me to call my home**_

_**But it's time to break the cycle-**_

During classtime

"_**GO!"**_

"Is that Allan?" Yang questioned with Weiss and Blake listening to the announcer, with Port flabbergasted by the screaming, though shocked to see a majority of the female populace in the class cheering.

_**-Nothing in mind can replace where I have come from**_

_**Can someone tell me who the fuck I am?**_

_**Now I'm on my knees, try to drain this disease**_

_**Repair this machine with unsteady hands**_

_**Searching for truth in the knife.**_

_**Forsaken, I walk the night alone**_

_**No sanctuary**_

_**No place for me to call my home**_

_**But it's time to break the cycle**_

_**I've been the prey of my own mind**_

_**With records later, still confined**_

_**Now I've become my own device**_

_**Of malice and of contemplation**_

_**To go back to expired time**_

_**I'll break through the silence and leave it behind-**_

Ozpin's office

"I am so having a word with Mr Sorrows after this" Glynda growled, expecting Ozpin to agree until she began to hear him humming to the song, shocking her right off the bat.

_**-And I'm lost on the stage I've spent**_

_**Isolating from nameless faces**_

_**Reliving the same dead end**_

_**Break through the cycle I swore to condemn**_

_**Forsaken, I walk the night alone**_

_**No sanctuary**_

_**No place for me to call my home**_

_**But it's time to break the cycle**_

_**The past is haunting me**_

_**Let go and set me free**_

_**Open the door to the unknown!" **_Allan laughed out the last bit with the teens cheering, with Ruby squealing excitedly, while Oliver clapped, listening outside to hear the entire school cheering, with few teachers yelling at the students to calm down, though barely heard with the group quickly packing up the gear, with Allan high fiving the lead guy who ran down the opposite end of the hallway, leaving Oliver, Ruby and Allan, all three laughing before running to a hiding spot, with Ruby jumping into Allan's waiting arms, kissing Allan passionately with Oliver chuckling as the three hid in ANCNT's dorm, all three laughing, cheering for about another hour before the door opened to show Yang and Fuyu grinning happily.

**I do not own the song, that was just for starts, Im not used to writing my own verses but I'll try and learn hope you enjoyed, and happy new year people enjoy**


End file.
